


Hosts to Lovers to Brothers

by JadedBlack13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlack13/pseuds/JadedBlack13
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has been forced to move to Japan after his father found out he was gay. Attending Ouran Academy Kaoru is in for a huge surprise when he meets Hikaru Ichigaan. OOC and self harm, its kinda a AU but not by much. WARNING! contains yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read. Also contains mature themes.





	1. Hitachiin Life

Kaoru Hitachiin stared up at Ouran Academy, a school famous for its wealth. Located in Japan Kaoru had been forced to move here because of his father's newest love interest even though he tried to play it off as a "better marketing opportunity" for the company his father owned. Kaoru didn't mind the school, just the fact that he had been forced to move here from Grayland, Washington.

Kaoru resisted the urge to slam his fist into the wall. Why was his father doing this to him? He hated the mere thought of another woman entering his life again. Kaoru had never known his mother, his parents splitting after he was born, and disliked the idea of a replacement mom. Instead he just waited for the women to leave like they all eventually did.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Kaoru ran a hand through his blonde and dark blood red hair (a half and half) and glanced at the school one last time before turning around and walking back towards his home. Starting Monday morning he would be attending class one-A in the home of his heritage.

"What a nuisance," he muttered pulling out his I-pod and playing a random song which happened to be, How to be a Heartbreaker. Kaoru was already missing the almost constant rain of Washington versus the blazing heat of the spring time sun.

It was near sundown when Kaoru finally arrived back at the Hitachiin estate. "Welcome home Master Kaoru," the maids greeted at the door."Just call me Kaoru, will ya?" he asked as he walked past heading up to his room only to be stopped by his father.

"Kaoru, where on earth have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours!" Akihiko Hitachiin yelled obviously displeased with his sons' disappearance.

"I was out alright." Kaoru stated plainly continuing up the stairs to his room.

"That's not an answer, get back here and tell me where you were! You weren't speaking to that Nick again were you?" the elder Hitachiin sneered. Kaoru tensed before heading up the stairs silently and into his room. In his room Kaoru screamed into his pillow pounding his fist into the bed. Nick was Kaoru's boyfriend; at least he was until his father found out and forced them to separate.

Yes, Kaoru Hitachiin, was forced to move to Japan for a number of reasons but none was more weighted than the fact that he was gay. Something his father refused to allow. "This is hell." Kaoru mumbled into his pillow before falling into the abyss of sleep greeted by Nick in his dreams.


	2. Ichigaan Life

Hikaru Ichigaan awoke Monday morning as sunlight streamed through his window casting a brilliant golden color across his room. He groaned against the light lifting himself lazily from his bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

Thirty minutes later emerged and headed downstairs in order to leave. He was pleasantly surprised to see his mother, Yuzuha Ichigaan sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him to come downstairs. "Mom," Hikaru asked smiling slightly. Yuzuha set the newspaper she had been reading down and smiled at her son.

"Good morning Hikaru, did you sleep well?" She asked while squeezing his arm slightly.

"No," was all Hikaru replied as he went about ordering some coffee to be made for himself. Yuzuha winced slightly knowing that her son was still suffering over his latest breakup, not to mention he already suffered from insomnia and hadn't been sleeping at all lately.

"Don't worry Hikaru," she said standing and walking over to him to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I know you'll find someone right for you female or male." She smirked completely aware of her son's sexuality. Hikaru looked at her with a tired yet content smile and nodded his head. "I have to run to the office today, we need to get the new line of spring clothes on the market and start planning for summer as well." She told him in reference to the world acclaimed clothing company she owned. Hikaru didn't worry though he knew she'd be home for dinner, she always. She never wanted to leave him alone for long periods of time and always felt bad when she had to leave on business despite him reassuring her that it was okay.

"Alright mom." He replied giving her a hug, "I'm off to torture." He smirked closing the kitchen door just in time to miss the newspaper being thrown at him. Hikaru didn't mind school in fact he sort of enjoyed it since he had many friends and was part of the host club, he just didn't like being recognized as rich or as, "that kid" in reference to his psychological breakdown last year that had almost cost him his life. Since then he'd been treated and was doing well regardless of what people around him thought.


	3. The First Day

Kaoru glared at the wall debating if there was a way he could get out of school, hell if he could get out of the country. Kaoru smirked slightly to himself at the idea of hijacking his father's accounts and getting a plane to take him back to Washington, back to Nick.

He quickly shook the thought from his head, the last thing he needed was to remember that now and end up a prick at his new school. Finally with a defeated sigh he stood and left his room and walking straight out the front door disregarding anything said to him. He got into his car and his driver left without a word knowing that the male was upset and not wanting to make it worse.

The ride lasted less than twenty minutes by the time Kaoru arrived crowds of people were all-ready everywhere. School didn't even start for another hour! "What the hell is with this place?" Kaoru muttered as he opened the door and went on his way to the school entrance. For some reason the school decided to have a huge walkway to the front of the school, "Great," he grumbled in his head, "Let's make a huge drive to drop kids off then make them walk a mile to get to the front of the school!"

Finally reaching the front of the school Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling of people starring at him. He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into the building to see everyone starring at him or at least whispering about him. "Stupid rich brats." He scowled. While like everyone there he came from money Kaoru refused to accept any of it from his father and would rather have a job which he would look for after school.

It only took Kaoru about fifteen minutes to find his class and he quickly took a seat in the very back and pulled out his phone bypassing his dad's security on it and opened messenger to talk to Nick. "Hey, it's me. Are you okay?" Kaoru quickly sent.

"Kaoru! Didn't think I'd hear from you again." Nick replied a few moments later.

"You know me, can't keep me away from you."

" :)"

The two continued on like that till the bell chimed for class to start. Kaoru looked up to see the classroom had filled up and the teacher had called on him to come to the front and introduce himself. Groaning he pushed himself up and went to the front looking forward but not making any eye contact. "Hello, my name is Kaoru Hitachiin." Was all he said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and went back to his seat.

"R-right," the teacher replied, "Haruhi Fujioka will you make sure Mr. Hitachiin knows where we are and that he gets settled quickly."

"Yes Ma'am" the person besides Kaoru replied. Kaoru glanced over taking note of the boy/girl? He couldn't decide yet.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hitachiin, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." They said reaching out their hand.

"Just call me Kaoru, alright?" was the reply as he took his hand in his with a quick shake before he resumed his former task of staring at the wall.


	4. Who is He?

Hikaru sat in class 2A half listening to the teacher as he waited for the bell to ring so he could go to the Host Club. He smiled sadly to himself as he recalled that she would not be coming anymore. "Maybe I should just go home instead," he mused to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the pleasant chime of the bell, quickly packing his stuff Hikaru was out the door barely hearing the teacher calling out some homework assignment the no one would do.

Hikaru immediately headed up to music room 3 where Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki would be waiting. Upon arrival he first noticed that Haruhi wasn't there, second of all Tamaki was pacing back and forth ranting to Kyoya, who was obviously not paying attention, about something that he was willing to bet involved Haruhi. Deciding it would be best if he didn't even ask he went over to where the refreshment table was reaching behind it and pulling out an energy drink from his stash and flopped himself onto one of the couches.

The action itself would have been normal to anyone on the outside but within the group everyone winced in sympathy knowing that Hikaru was struggling. Honey and Mori looked over at him with sympathy before going back to eating cake (Honey eating obviously with Mori supervising). Tamaki, however, being the spaz he is decided that he would do something to fix the current situation. "Come now Hikaru, you shouldn't be moping about like this. What will our guest think if they see you this way? You don't need that silly girl to make you happy, just go find someone new and shower them in our world of beau-" Tamaki droned before being silenced by a menacing glare from Hikaru.

Tamaki yelped in fear and dove behind Kyoya, "Mommy, he's making those nasty faces again." He whined.

"Tamaki, don't get involved in his business, if he wants our help he'll come talk to us about it." Kyoya lectured not raising his eyes from his book once.

Hikaru sighed sitting up and downing the rest of his drink taking notice of the time and that people would be showing up soon. "Hmm, I wonder where Haruhi is." Hikaru wondered to himself aloud.

"Haruhi! That's right! What if that boy kidnapped her! Kyoya we have to find her!" Tamaki screeched, beginning to run about the room like a mad man.

Suddenly the main door opened ultimately leading to Tamaki smacking face first into it. "-and this is the Host Club," Haruhis' voice said gently entering the room. All at once everyone turned their heads to see who Haruhi was talking to.

There standing next to Haruhi was a boy with red and blonde hair, his left ear pierced, wearing torn jeans, a hoodie and a chain.


	5. Already Enemies

The mysterious boy kept his head down his bangs easily covering his eyes. "Haruhi! Where on Earth have you been? Did this boy try anything!?" Tamaki yelled wrapping his arms tightly around her and glaring at the stranger.

"No Senpai," she replied pinching his hand to make him let her go, "This is Kaoru Hitachiin, he transferred here from Washington."

"Another commoner?" Tamaki squealed in delight, "Welcome poor man to our world of beauty!" he continued as Haruhi face palmed with a huff.

"Senpai-"

"Hush now Haruhi, we must formally welcome this poor man."

"But he's-"

"Welcome Kaoru Hitachiin to the Ouran High School Host Club, now how may we pleasur-"

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled rubbing her temple, "He's not poor, and why do you always assume transfer students are poor?" she continued with Tamaki.

Hikaru watched the scene unfold before him taking notice that the new boy hadn't bothered to speak up at all and clarify the situation. "Little rude if you ask me" he grumbled to himself, "Kaoru Hitachiin, son of Akihiko Hitachiin, a successful business man from the states with companies expanding all over the continents. Apparently he plans to set up his new office headquarters here in Japan. As it would also seem Kaoru is his only child and therefore his family's heir." Kyoya stated simply having pulled the information from seemingly nowhere.

Kyoya and Hikaru both looked over to Kaoru who was now blankly glaring at them, apparently having heard their conversation. Even the rest of the males, and female, stopped what they were doing having felt the ominous tension growing in the atmosphere.

"First of all I'm not that bastard's heir or son, he means nothing to me," Kaoru growls slightly pulling the full attention of everyone, "Second of all how the hell do you know all that?" he asks directed to Kyoya his displeasure no longer present.

"I'm just doing my job in deciding if you are going to be a threat to us or otherwise." Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up (that shinny glass thing that makes them menacing). "By the way I'm Kyoya Ootori , my family has several medical facilities in this region along with a private military force when necessary." He said leaving the threat out in the air.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I assure you I was merely introducing myself."

"Kaoru-chan!" Honey exclaimed appearing from behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist smiling brightly.

"Um, hello kid." Kaoru replied as Mori came over grabbing the smaller male in a protective manner.

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey," Kyoya stated gesturing to the small male who had returned to eating sweets, "And that's Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori, these two are third year classman and the oldest members of the host club."

"Okay," Kaoru replied not overly interested in all the information he was gathering, "So that introduces you, tall and shorty over there and Haruhi; so who is the wacko blonde and ginger over there?"

Having heard an interest in him Tamaki bounded over to the two males slipping his arm over Kaoru's shoulder, "I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club!" he proclaimed proudly a rose in hand.

Uninterested in the last part Kaoru says okay and turns his attention to the silent ginger in the room. Gasping in disbelief in being brushed off so easily Tamaki's mood darkens as he sulks in a corner. "How about you ginger? You have a name?" Kaoru asked trying to catch the others eye.

"None of your damn business." Hikaru replied fixing a glare on the other male.

Kaoru was about to reply when suddenly the doors to the room opened and a bunch of girls began to fill the space. "Oh my goodness, look!" a random girl shrieked, "That new boy is a host!"

"Haruhi is it true?" a girl asked pulling Haruhi to the side.

"N-no, he was just being introduced to the others that's all." Haruhi explained wiggling out of the girls grasp. A flurry of "awws" could be heard around the room from large group of girls clearly interested him.

Across the room Tamaki watched the commotion before dashing over to the girls, "Fear not my beautiful flowers, I'm sure Kaoru would love to join us!" he proclaimed. Kaoru rolled his eyes at the mere thought and proceeded to stroll out past Tamaki and the girls. "Kaoru it is not proper for a host to leave women in need."

"I'm not interested Suoh, I'm not a host." Was the clipped reply as he left the room all together deciding to head home.

"Good riddance," Hikaru smirked as he watched the strange boy leave. Putting on a smile Hikaru prepared himself to entertain the ladies.


	6. Secrets in the Morning

Kaoru began to walk home enjoying the quiet, "Me joining a host club, that guy is seriously more mental than I thought." He scoffed to himself shaking his head slightly. It wasn't an overly long walk but it was already almost two hours since school had ended. Kaoru rushed to the door letting a grateful sigh pass his lips as he noticed that his father's car wasn't there.

Smiling happily at the new information he entered his house. "Master Kaoru, there you are! I didn't see you after your school got out. I'm terribly sorry sir if I left you." His driver, Jack, said rushed obviously stressed about his job and worried about the boy.

"Jack calm down really it's okay. I stayed late with a friend, I should have called and informed you. I'm sorry for that inconvenience." Kaoru replied with a reassuring smile, Jack visible sagged in relief and nodded his head. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you." He continued nodding to the maids who also looked relieved to see him.

"Your dinner is ready, if you're hungry." A maid named Teresa said gently. Kaoru looked at the time; it was in fact past dinner. Despite the fact that he wasn't overly hungry Kaoru nodded and went to the dining area to eat his meal.

Kaoru spent a half an hour picking at his dinner before one of the maids suggested that he go to bed and that he looked ill. Nodding his head he stood thanking them for the meal before heading straight up to his room.

Once in his room Kaoru closed and locked the door behind him sagging against it. Pulling his hoodie off he shivered slightly from the exposure his tank top left him in. He looked down at his arms half glancing at the lines crisscrossing his arms up to his biceps. The cuts only reminded him of the person he left behind and the hell he was currently facing at home. "Nick, I miss you." Kaoru barely whispered a silently sob shaking his body as he slid against the door onto the ground his hand reaching into his pocket for the familiar knife.

Kaoru didn't recall ever having fallen asleep against his door but that's where he awoke in the morning with a maid knocking on the door. "Sir, it's time for you to wake up," Her timid voice called. "Shit," he cursed himself quietly, "I'm up. Thank you." He called to the maid so she wouldn't enter. He hurried and stood feeling dizzy instantly, he could feel his tank top sticking to him and his hoodie was stained red.

He ran into his bathroom and proceeded to turn the water on all the way hot and jumped in still wearing his clothes. Kaoru had to hold back his yelp as the singing water burned his skin and the fresh cuts protested, gritting his teeth Kaoru pulled his tank top off and took off his pants watching the red bleed out of them as he scrubbed himself clean before turning the shower off. Kaoru knew his arms would begin to bleed soon again and hurried and dried his arms before wrapping them in gauze just as fresh blood made its way to the surface.

Satisfied that he was safe from prying eyes he dried the rest of himself off and brushed his teeth before dumping everything into the hamper and going back into his room. There in his room a fresh uniform was set out for him. Looking at it with disgust he pushed it aside and went to his closet pulling on a grey tank and a white jacket. Noticing that he was going to be late to school Kaoru pulled loose fitting jeans on and jammed his feet into a pair of shoes while he grabbed his wallet and phone. As he ran down the stairs Kaoru was happy to see his father was already gone for the morning. His mood now brightened he proceeded to skip breakfast and ran out to see Jack already waiting for him. "Morning master Kaoru, ready to go?" Jack asked sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yeah." He replied still smiling.

"Oh, by the way Kaoru, you're father wanted me to inform you that you'll be having dinner together tonight."

"Thank you Jack." Kaoru replied his smile fading as he barely held in his disgust.


	7. Lunch Date

Hikaru woke much more slowly than that of Kaoru as he struggled to keep his mind awake. Finally dragging himself out of his bed he made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to turn the water on. Deeming the shower ready Hikaru gets in enjoying the hot spray across his back. Taking a generous amount of time he finally decided that he should get out.

Hikaru proceeded to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and looking in the mirror. Beginning to brush his teeth he took notice how dark the bags were around his eyes despite having slept the whole night.

"Hikaru, are you in there?" he could hear his mother ask as she knocked on his door lightly.

"Yeah," he replied spitting the rest of the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsing. Hikaru then came out of the bathroom to see his mother standing there giving him a sad look. "What's wrong?" he finally asked shifting his weight back and forth.

"I have to leave on an emergency trip. Something has gotten all messed up in the London district, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone trying to solve this matter." She replied starring at the ground still, obviously not happy to have to be leaving.

Taking her hands in his Hikaru tried to meet her eyes, "Mom, it's okay. Go take care of whatever it is they messed up and what you need to." He insisted smiling reassuringly.

His mother finally met his eyes, her eyes now softened; regardless he knew she still felt bad. "I love you Hikaru." She said wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug, "Please behave yourself and don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

"Alright mom, I will." He laughed hugging her back as she placed a kiss on his forehead when he leaned down.

Hikaru hurried and got changed into his school uniform and quickly ran down the stairs. He waved goodbye to his mom who was leaving already. Hikaru knew she wanted to get this done quickly. He waved until she was out of sight and went back inside grabbing his coffee as he put his shoes on and grabbed a bagel. Hikaru absently nibbled his bagel on the way to school wondering what he would do while his mother was out of town. "Maybe everyone will want to come over?" he thought as his driver pulled up to the school.

A few hours later he was sitting in his classroom desperately trying to keep his mind focused on what was being written on the board but to no avail. Finally just giving up he packed his stuff and waited for the bell to ring. Moments later the bell for lunch chimed. Hikaru hurried and got out of his classroom to go find Haruhi. As it would appear she was already waiting for him with Kaoru at her side looking rather bored. As much as Hikaru liked eating lunch with Haruhi he considered bailing on it if that meant Kaoru would be there. Wondering if he could sneak away before she saw him was no longer an option as she hollered out his name. "Hi Hikaru, are you hungry?" she asked smiling gently at him.

"Yeah actually I am." He replied surprised to find himself hungry at all. Haruhi smiled brightly happy to have him eating again and led the way down to the cafeteria.

"What do you want for lunch today?" he asked Haruhi as he waited for the crowd at the line to disappear.

"I'm fine Hikaru; I have a box lunch from home."

"Oh come on, just let me buy you lunch."

"No, now stop it or I'll go eat in my class." Haruhi replied. Hikaru knew it was an empty threat but pouted anyways. Haruhi saw this and started to laugh coxing him into laughing as well. Haruhi walked off to a table to sit while Hikaru went to grab his food.

While he was getting his food Hikaru realized he was not alone and was actually in the presence of Kaoru. "So," the other boy smiled, "You're names Hikaru, eh ginger?" he continued to smile holding out his hand for a handshake, "My name is Kaoru." Hikaru could only stare at him perplexed by this boy before deciding to roll his eyes and pay for his food before heading over to Haruhi with Kaoru trailing close behind him.

"Kaoru are you not eating?" Haruhi asked as both males sat on either side of her only one setting a tray down.

"Nah," was all Kaoru replied before he began to scan the crowded groups on people in the area.

Hikaru starred trying to figure out how to place him before finally shrugging and eating his own food.


	8. Kaoru!

Kaoru wasn't sure why he was trying to be nice to the guy who obviously hated him, "Maybe if I get into enough fights dad will send me back to America" he thought to himself as he scanned the crowds absent minded. However, he did enjoy the company of Haruhi; her presence offered one similar to Nicks. "Nick what is going on with you?" Kaoru asked as he pulled out his phone to check his messages for the millionth time that day.

"Who's Nick?" Haruhi suddenly asked looking at him her eyes portraying her curiosity and worry. Kaoru blushed realizing that he had spoken aloud. "Oh, umm, Nick is someone back in Washington. I'm worried about him" he said quietly his eyes casting down words so they wouldn't see his sadness.

"I'm sure he's okay. I hope you get to hear from him soon." Haruhi replied smiling gently and placing a hand on his giving it a small squeeze. Kaoru blushed again but squeezed her hand back before standing and stretching trying to get off the sensitive topic "Well I'm going to head back up to class." He said pointing a thumb over his shoulder before turning and walking away with a quick wave.

As soon as he was out of the cafeteria Kaoru sighed heavily running a hand through his multicolored hair in a fetal attempt to gain control of his emotions that were threatening to break through at any second. He could feel his hands trembling violently with the effort. Taking a shuddering breath Kaoru felt himself breaking inside and made a break for the nearest restroom. Inside the restroom he slammed into a stall locking it behind him before digging into his pocket to find his knife. Leaning against the door he began to unwrap his left arm before putting the blade to his arm and pushed down pulling it across his arm. He did it a few more times, getting deeper with each cut before he completely calmed down.

Lost in his own emotional turmoil Kaoru hadn't even realized how much time had passed, quickly pulling down his sleeve he ran out of the bathroom and to class. He made it into the room just as a late bell rang signaling class to begin. Hurrying to his seat Kaoru let out a sigh and gave Haruhi a small smile when she glanced his way. "Are you okay?" she whispered as the instructor began the lesson. He gave her a nod before folding his arms on his desk and put his head down.

Kaoru groaned as he felt someone shaking his arm slightly, "Kaoru… up… Kaoru wake… wake… Kaoru wake up!" he heard a frantic voice yelling. Sitting up abruptly Kaoru met Haruhi's frantic eyes laced with concern. Kaoru himself was really confused, not only was Haruhi disrupting class and staring at him but the entire classroom was surrounding him. "Kaoru, what happened?" Haruhi barely managed to whisper as she stared as his arms intently.

Kaoru felt his entire body freeze his blood running cold within himself. Slowly he turned his head down his once white jacket was stained blood red on the sleeves and some had even puddled on the desk. Fast breaths began to escape him as he began to shake. Standing abruptly he pushed past everyone and made a dash out of the classroom. "Kaoru! Kaoru wait!" he heard Haruhi calling desperately. He didn't dare look back, everyone knew.

Kaoru was running blindly desperate to get out of the school; he heard his heart hammering in his ears as he rounded another hallway before. "If dad finds out… omg I'm so dead… he's going to send me away to some lunatic asylum. I have to leave" were his only thoughts blinding him to his surroundings. Rounding another corner Kaoru ran into a hard object which ended up falling backwards letting loose an undignified yelp. "OW, what the hell?!" Kaoru looked up feeling his heart stop altogether; staring angrily at him was none other than Hikaru Ichigaan. "What's your problem?" Hikaru snarled pushing the other male off of him before realizing his clothes and hand were wet. Hikaru looked down and saw the blood on himself then looked up at the frantic boy who had gotten to his feet. His sleeves were dark red a burning contrast to his white jacket. Kaoru looked down his fear evident before taking off again running out of the school.

Kaoru didn't stop running until he made it to his house. His lungs threatened to collapse under the torture as he slammed into his room locking the door behind himself before leaning over and taking deep, heavy breaths. "They know," he whispered, "they all know, Haruhi, Hikaru, the entire bloody school." He cringed remembering Haruhi's scared and sad eyes then Hikaru's mad eyes that changed emotions very fast to confused and concern. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to stay here any longer. Taking deep breaths to calm his shaking body he pulled out his phone and quickly called Nick.

After the fifth ring the other line finally picked up. "Hello?" Nick said on the other line sounding somewhat out of breath. Kaoru chose to ignore it for now, "Nick, it's me."

"Oh, hi Kaoru. How are you?"

"I can't stay here, I'm coming back to Washington even if I have to swim there." Kaoru replied trying to keep his voice even.

"Kaoru calm down, wh-babe who are you talking to?" another voice interrupted from the other line.

"Babe?" Kaoru whispered feeling his chest constrict painfully

"Kaoru I'm sorry, it's…it's just you've been gone for months. And I tried I did but I met…" The rest was lost to Kaoru as he hung up the phone.

Kaoru felt completely numb, as his mind seemed to function on autopilot. "Nick left me." He said just to clarify what he knew in an attempt to not give into despair which quickly gave way into hysterical laughter. Kaoru laughed like a lunatic who just received their first knife as he considered how much hell he'd gone through for Nick. He still loved him.

Kaoru finally stopped his crazed laughter and went into his bathroom. The man staring at him in the mirror felt like a total stranger, the stranger looked alright if not a little disheveled. The only thing in common these two had was the stained red sleeves of a once white jacket. "That's it then." He talked to his reflection. A choking sound left his mouth as hurt bubbled over him, Nick left, his dad hated him, and he had no mother. Kaoru felt broken in every emotional sense. Heavy sobs shook his body, his grip on his will to live slowly slipping away.

Without even realizing it Kaoru pulled off his jacket and had gotten his knife out. Pressing the knife down on his wrist he felt his heart pulse through the knife as he started to press harder and draw out thick crimson lines. Line after line he watched dark crimson bleed out as he started to feel cold. "Doesn't matter anyways," Kaoru whispered as he slumped into darkness.


	9. Too Late

Hikaru stood in the middle of the hallway completely dumbfounded. Did he really just witness what he did? "Hikaru!" he heard Haruhi calling him from behind, "Hikaru, did Kaoru come this way?" she asked half out of breath. Realization came upon him in that moment when he did realize that what he witnessed had been real. Without a word to Haruhi, Hikaru took off down the hallway taking a back stairway and ran outside just in time to see the direction Kaoru had run off in. With one look back at the school Hikaru took off after the endangered male.

Hikaru was very grateful for his long endurance as he kept a steady pace after the other male. "Just need to find out where he lives." He thought to himself as he kept watch for any houses making sure he had his phone still secured in his pocket. Hikaru soon saw a mansion come into view and saw they young male run through the front door. Coming to a stop, he took a deep breath while he pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number. "Hello, emergency speaking how may we help you?" a voice on the other line droned.

"Hello, my name is Hikaru Ichigaan. I'm currently outside the Hitachiin resident in district two. I have reason to believe that Kaoru Hitachiin is in danger."

"We're sending units right away." The voice replied, "Can you tell me why you think why Mr. Hitachiin is in danger?"

"He ran out of school, and his arms were covered in blood."

"Thank you Mr. Ichigaan, please stay on the line until units arrive."

Hikaru sat on the grass outside his leg shaking nervously. Did he read the situation wrong? Should he have done this? Were the thoughts that plagued his mind until he heard and saw the sirens pulling up. Hikaru stood quickly and jogged over to meet the emergency personnel. "Are you the called, Mr. Ichigaan?" a female asked as she hoped out of the ambulance with a medical bag.

"Yes, I am." Was all he replied until an older male police officer took him to the side.

"I'm just gathering a statement. What's your relationship with Mr. Hitachiin?

"He's a friend. He ran out of school after he crashed into me in the hallway covering me in blood." Hikaru explained gesturing to his blood stained uniform. The officer took down notes looking away from him.

Off to the side he could see two police officers entering the house with the medic close behind. Without really thinking about it Hikaru roamed over to the house entrance and entered. He could hear the emergency team upstairs and followed the noise being drawn further into the house. Upstairs he saw the team entering a room at the end of the hall a maid standing there as well her hands placed over her heart. "They have no idea." He thought amazed. His family servants knew practically everything about him whether or not he wanted them to. He couldn't come home without them knowing, how did Kaoru do it?

Clearing his head of those thoughts Hikaru followed the group inside the room. The room itself was large and spacious. Not a single thing was out of place besides the discarded white blood stained jacket that had been carelessly tossed onto the ground. Hikaru also noticed a phone not far from the door that kept lighting up. Creeping closer he knelt down looking at the identification, Nick.

Before he could proceed further a scream erupted from the adjoin room. Hikaru stood and ran to the entrance his face going pale. Slumped against the wall a dark puddle of red surrounding him was Kaoru. "Get her out of here!" the paramedic yelled rushing to the boy's side checking for a pulse. "He's still alive, barely." She informed the remaining police as the other ushered the maid out trying to pull Hikaru along who easily dodged out of the way.

Stepping into the bathroom carefully he stood in the back observing. The woman pulled out a strange device from her bag which she then put some blood into before wrapping Kaoru's wrists with gauze. "Shit," she murmured to herself as the machine beeped gaining her attention. "He's an O negative. We need to get him a transfusion fast otherwise he's not going to make it."

"I'm an O negative" Hikaru spoke up from behind gaining their attention.

"Will you donate?" the nurse asked as she put her supplies away before calling for a gurney to be brought up. Hikaru only nodded as he undid his school uniform jacket and shirt easily sliding out of them to gain access to his veins.

As soon as the gurney arrived and Kaoru was loaded onto it the group raced down the stairs and into the waiting ambulance. Once loaded and the doors were closed the medic inserted a needle into Hikaru's arm that was connected to a tube that was inserted into Kaoru's arm. "You better not die, you, asshole." Hikaru thought as the ambulance flew down the streets.

As soon as they reached the emergency room at the hospital both males were rushed inside, Hikaru quickly being disconnected to the much paler male. A nurse came over and checked on him bandaging his arm properly and offering him juice and some food before returning to work. Hikaru sat in the emergency room waiting room thinking of Kaoru. "Why?" was all he could ask as he wondered what made him do it. Sighing Hikaru finally realized that Haruhi would probably be worried sick. Taking out his phone Hikaru dialed her number. "Hello, Hikaru. Are you okay?" Haruhi asked over the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're at the emergency room district four."

"I'm on my way."


	10. A Chance for Hope

Haruhi arrived an hour later entering the emergency room and immediately looking for Hikaru. The male was slumped against a wall sitting in a plastic chair holding a can. Haruhi was willing to bet it was another one of his energy drinks. It had been nearly three hours since Hikaru had left the school in pursuit of Kaoru. Haruhi approached cautiously worried about the male and what he had just went through taking account how tired the individual looked. "Hikaru," she said kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, Haruhi, how are you?" he asked casually taking another long drink.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. How are you? You didn't explain what happened." She replied with a sigh knowing that Hikaru was more irritable when he was tired.

"I'm fine." He replied looking down the hall, purposely avoiding the second half of her question. Haruhi let out a small huff of annoyance but kept her patience. For all she knew he was in shock. "Hikaru, I need you to tell me what happened to Kaoru, please." She said gently placing her hand over his. As if being burned, Hikaru pulled back with a gasp. As if finally coming out of a trance Hikaru looked at Haruhi before breaking down into a sob.

Haruhi looked dumbfounded for a second before putting her arms around the sobbing male. "God-there was just…just so much… b-blood." He cried into her shoulder. Haruhi's heart clenched painfully in her chest, one for how upset Hikaru was and two for her concern for Kaoru. "Is Kaoru dead?" she thought to herself squeezing the male harder feeling her own tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"Are you Mr. Ichigaan?" a timid female voice asked behind Haruhi. Hikaru looked up, to see a doctor. "Uh, yes that's me." He replied sniffling and trying to compose himself. "May I ask what your relationship is to Mr. Hitachiin?" she asked. "He's my step-brother" was all he said. Haruhi gave him a weird look, but kept her mouth shut as she understood he wanted information.

"Okay," the doctor replied, "Mr. Hitachiin-"

"Where's my son?" a tense male voice said suddenly stern voice asked entering the quiet emergency room. The three turned their head to see an older male with light red/ginger hair similar to Hikaru's. The male walked up to the front desk, "Kaoru Hitachiin, he's my son. I have received notification that he's here." He said to the receptionist leaving no room for question.

The doctor that was talking with Hikaru turned and walked over to the male. "I'll assume that you're the father, Mr. Hitachiin. I'm Doctor Usama Suoh. I've been the doctor over your son's procedure."

"Hello, Doctor Suoh, Akihiko Hitachiin," he replied shaking the doctor's hand. "What has my son done now?" he asked. Hikaru took notice that there wasn't an ounce of concern in his voice for his son but rather a gruff annoyance. "Sir, he has suffered severe blood loss which we have pinpointed to deep lacerations in his wrist, they were self-inflicted."

"I see." Was all he said, Hikaru and now Haruhi both taking notice of the lack of concern. "Would you like to see him?" the doctor asked, "He's still under anesthetic but he's out of surgery. We were able to successfully give a blood transfusion and stich his wrists back together."

"Yes, I actually would like to see him." The older Hitachiin replied a stern look on his face and a look of furry in his eyes. The doctor was reading a chart that had been handed to her, oblivious to the look on his face. "He's down the hall third door on the left." She replied walking in the other direction a new patient to work on. Akihiko Hitachiin walked right past Hikaru and Haruhi without a second glance and headed down the hall. Glancing at each other the two hurry and stood following the older male.

Mr. Hitachiin walked into Kaour's room closing the door half way. Haruhi and Hikaru crouched down and peered inside, "Kaoru, this behavior is unacceptable. Trying to kill yourself now? Whether or not you like it you are going to live here with me away from that boy. My son will not be a little fag-" he paused a second before slapping the weak form earning a loan groan indicating that he was somewhat awake. Haruhi covered her mouth tears flowing down her face. Hikaru stared mouth agape but quickly took out his phone. "Try anything like this again and I promise you that you will experience real hell. I expect you to act accordingly now. I have business I need to attend to, stupid brat." The male stood and Haruhi and Hikaru rushed down the hall some ways more to stay unnoticed. "Thank you for taking care of him Doctor Usama," he said to the doctor as he passed smiling at her, "I'll come get him soon."

"Of course Sir." She smiled back and continued on her way with him doing the same.

The doctor entered another room and Hikaru and Haruhi made a bolt for the exit. The two ran outside the emergency room and waited while Hikaru called for his driver. They sat in silence to uncertain of what to say as they waited until the driver showed up. "Master Hikaru!" his driver, Andres, called out running up to the boy and embracing him in a hug. "Are you alright, we've all been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, yes I'm fine. My friend was injured that's all. Can we go home now?" Hikaru asked trying his hardest to keep his smile on his face. Andres picked up on the mood and nodded opening the door for him and Haruhi to get in. Both teens got in the car and stayed silent the entire ride up till they reached Hikaru's room only offering a 'thanks' or 'will talk later' to any of the hired help they passed.

Once inside Hikaru's room the two sat on the ground, neither ready to really talk about what just happened. "Hikaru-"

"He was in his bathroom sitting in a puddle of his own blood." Hikaru interrupted, Haruhi closed her mouth ready to listen. "I ran after him when he left school all the way to his house and called the emergency services. When they arrived I was able to get inside with them, Haruhi I've never seen so much blood since I…" he trailed off letting out a shaky breath. Haruhi took his hand in hers squeezing it reassuringly, "I donated my blood to help him, I tried Haruhi I did. This is deeper than I thought, his dad-" he whispered choking on a sob.

"Hikaru we need to tell someone, he's obviously not safe there! We need proof." She said barely above a whisper. Hikaru nodded and pulled out his phone and hit play, "Try anything like this again and I promise you that you will experience real hell. I expect you to act accordingly now. I have business I need to attend to, stupid brat. Thank you for taking care of him Doctor Usama. I'll come get him soon."

"Of course Sir." Hikaru ended the recording and looked at Haruhi noticing a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Hikaru, you did. We can save him." She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Hikaru hugged her back feeling the same hope and a sense of connection to the male who was laying in the hospital. "Let's take this to Kyoya, he'll know what to do." Hikaru replied helping Haruhi up.


	11. Interrogation or Help?

Kaoru felt like absolute shit, which in turn meant he was still living. "Dammit," he mumbled groggily trying to wake himself up. He could vaguely make out a voice besides him as he felt a sharp pain across his face. Letting out a low groan, Kaoru turned his head in the direction of the attacker and glared through blurry vision. As his vison slowly returned Kaoru began to recognize the setting he was in.

White, everything was white. White walls, white ceiling and an overpowering smell of disinfectant. Kaoru was in a hospital. "Fucking hell," he cursed to himself as he tried to raise his arm only to be met with resistance. Looking down he let out a string of curses as he realized he was bound to the medical bed.

Kaoru began to pull at the bindings to test his limits of reach when a sharp pain struck through his wrist. "Bloody hell!" he cried out as the pain shot through his entire arm. "Yeah, your dumb ass, you slit your wrists, remember?" his annoying mind reminded him. A noise sounded outside the door causing Kaoru to look up distracting him from his wrist. A doctor stepped into his room looking down at a chart before glancing up at him. "Oh, you're awake." She stated plainly.

"Didn't notice." Kaoru shot back dryly. The doctor just stared at him before shrugging and grabbing a pitcher of water. "Are you thirsty?" she asked holding up the pitcher. Kaoru debated adding a snarky comment but the dryness in his mouth reminded him that getting that taken away would be a bad idea. Nodding his head, she gave him a small smile before pouring a glass and putting a straw in it before holding it over him.

Kaoru just glared as he took a sip from the straw. "Kaoru," she said pulling the cup away, "I'm not your enemy here."

"Hard to tell when you just took away my water." He sneered. Sighing, the doctor lowered the cup for him to drink again. "I'm Doctor Tsundra. I'm a psychiatrist here. The doctor that patched you up and will be coming shortly is Doctor Suoh. We want to help you." She continued before Kaoru pulled his head away done drinking.

Unsure what to say Kaoru just gave her a blank face as if questioning her why he was here. Before he or she could say anything, the door opened and another doctor walked in. "Doctor Tsundra," the other doctor said with a nod before turning her head towards Kaoru. "How are you feeling Kaoru? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic, can't you tell? I mean I'm strapped to this bed like a mental patient and I'm in a hospital. Of course, I'm fine." He snapped pulling at his restraints before gritting his teeth as pain shot through his wrists again. Doctor Suoh raised her eyebrow at him, "Want to tell me what's hurting now?"

"My wrists, what else would?" he replied in defeat sagging against his bed. "Why couldn't I have just died?" he wondered to himself as the doctor looked at his chart then the I.V. attached to his arm. The doctor mumbled something under her breath before grabbing his I.V. and adding something in. "What was that?" Kaoru asked as he watched the fluid enter his arm. "Just a pain killer, idiots here sometimes forgot to add it to your dosage." She grumbled writing something on her clipboard.

"Doctor, we should really get to business." Tsundra said casually glancing at her watch. "You could always leave you bitch." Kaoru thought to himself. Why did people have to act like he was a waste of time? If they really thought that they should have left him to die in his bathroom. "How did I survive?" he whispered not really care if they thought he was crazy for talking to himself. "Your step-brother, Hikaru." Dr. Suoh replied looking at him.

Kaoru must have looked as confused as he felt because the doctor felt like they needed to continue explaining. "Hikaru Ichigaan, he's your step-brother. Or at least he claims to be," she said realizing that the male wasn't understanding. "He's not your brother, is he?"

"Oh, Hikaru. Yeah, sorry he's my brother of sorts. Our parents had been married but got divorced. Me and him are still pretty close though." Kaoru lied quickly, not wanting to make his situation worse.

"Oh, I see then. Well he called the cops and such when you left school he claimed he thought you were hurt."

"Kaoru, you were hurt, weren't you?" the other doctor, Tsundra, cut in.

"Obviously, I'm in a hospital aren't I." he replied annoyance creeping in his voice.

"Do you want to tell me what happened then? Who hurt you?"

"I'm fairly certain you already know that answer."

"Kaoru, we want to help you. You need to tell us why you did this to yourself." Doctor Tsundra replied evenly gesturing to his exposed arms.

Kaoru felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. His arms were exposed and fully bandaged, "How did I not notice that?" he wondered idly. "Alright, you caught me." He sighed knowing there was no way to escape the inevitable. "What you gonna' do? Throw me in the nut house?"

"Kaoru, we know you're not crazy. You're just sick."

"Only in the head ma'am." He smirked. Doctor Suoh stood, "I'm sorry Kaoru I have to leave and attend to the other patients. Doctor Tsundra will stay and continue this though." She said leaving the room.

"Alright, Kaoru," Doctor Tsundra said smiling. "Let's try this again. Do you want to tell me why you did this to yourself?"

Kaoru glared at her hoping she might burst into flames before letting out a long sigh with irritation as the doctor pulled out a note pad. "Look lady, the problem is my dad. That's all you need to know."

"Kaoru, this isn't a parental issue. Why don't you tell me what's really going on." She said leaning back in her seat ready to wait all day if she had to.

"It is just that man who claims to be my father." Kaoru argued. Tsundra just nodded her head and started taking notes. But, Kaoru knew without a single doubt…

She didn't believe him.


	12. Falling

"But Kyoya-"

"Hikaru, I can't. Without his consent, we can't do anything. It's his choice." Kyoya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Hikaru visibly sagged in defeat as Haruhi rubbed his arm in encouragement. "You need to get close to him, see if we can get him to admit he needs help." Kyoya added.

"How am I supposed to get close to him?" Hikaru whined. "He irritates the hell out of me."

"You saved his life, Hikaru."

"That means nothing! Haruhi is his friend." Hikaru continued pointing a hand at Haruhi who was starting to get annoyed.

"Hikaru, that's enough." Haruhi huffed, "He obviously wants to be your friend. He put forth great lengths to introduce himself and make conversation with you. You also saved his life, whether you like it you're connected to him." Haruhi said in finality leaving no room for debate.

Hikaru threw his hands in the air, "Fine. Okay, I'll do it. But, we don't have any classes together, and we're not close enough to be having a slumber party at my house. How am I supposed to get close to him?"

"Have him come to the Host Club, he might if you ask." Kyoya replied pulling out his notebook and began writing things down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Kyoya replied walking out of the room leaving Haruhi and Hikaru to escort themselves out of the Ootori estate.

Hikaru could feel his head pounding against his skull, too much had happened within the past twenty-four hours. "Shit, Haruhi, I'm sorry-"

"Save it Hikaru. Whatever it is, I promise it's fine. Go home and get some rest okay? You've been up to long especially after giving blood, you should eat something to." Haruhi cut in having somehow already known he was going to apologize for her being out for almost two full days without break. With a sigh Hikaru nodded, "I'm driving you back to your house first. Make sure you take care of yourself as well." He added. Haruhi smiled and nodded as they waited for Hikaru's driver.

When Hikaru finally got home he felt exhausted, the past few days began to wear down on him. The maids greeted him at the door and offered him some food which he gladly accepted before heading up to his room. "First things first I needed to shower." Hikaru mused to himself feeling the grime in his hair. Upon entering his room, he went right to the shower and waited for it to warm up. As he began to undress he stopped after completely removing his shirt. Gently caressing his stomach Hikaru felt the scar tissue that healed him back together. He knew what Kaoru had been experiencing in his last moments when he thought he would be alive. Complete peace with the world, no more pain, or at least that's what Hikaru had felt when he had put the barrel to his stomach. The scar was almost as bad as the initial wound had been, "no surprise with how close it had been." He thought bitterly to himself before completely undressing and got in the shower.

The hot water beat down against his back graciously relaxing his tense muscles. The past days have taken a toll on him. Thinking back to the conversation himself, Haruhi, and Kyoya had he couldn't help but feel uneasy. How was he supposed to get Kaoru to open to him; he hardly knew the guy as it was. "What am I supposed to say, 'Hey I saved your life after you tried to commit suicide, want to join the Host Club?'" Groaning in annoyance and frustration he turned off the shower and started toweling off as he thought about the other male.

"About the same build if not a little buffer, same molten copper eyes that held such intensity-" Hikaru stopped mid thought, "Oh no, oh hell no." he pleaded to himself. "This cannot be happening. What are you a masochist? Or is it a Sadist?" Hikaru complained to himself. As he began pacing his room the towel long forgotten. Moonlight began to poor in through the window as Kaoru paced trying to sort his thoughts.

"No…there's absolutely no way." He willed himself to believe. "You just are worried about him, that's all. There's no way I like that jerk. But, he's not a jerk, is he? If you had suffered like that maybe you'd be the same way." He reasoned with himself.

"Master Hikaru? Are you okay?" he heard a maid ask softly tapping on his door breaking his train of thought.

"Huh, oh, yes I am." He replied realizing he had been talking to himself for at least an hour. "Thank you for checking on me."

"Of course, Hikaru." The maid replied before leaving him be.

Shaking his head Hikaru stalked over to his bed and climbed in. "Doesn't matter anyways, it'll pass in a few days." He reasoned remembering that it was thankfully the weekend. As bonus, he didn't have school that Monday for some teacher convention crap. Hikaru's eyes began to feel heavy as he felt the tug of sleep pulling on his mind for once. Letting sleep take him, he closed his eyes drifting off. "Please, Kaoru, let me help you." He mumbled before completely succumbing to exhaustion.


	13. Brothers

"Mentally unstable my ass," Kaoru thought bitterly as he stared down at his heavily bandaged wrists. The doctors hadn't believed him in the slightest when he told them everything, about moving to Japan and the reason for it, how his dad had treated him most of his life, and why he wanted to die. "It's a chemical imbalance," Dr. Tsundra had told his father. His father of course had just nodded his head in agreement. Kaoru was shipped home with medication that would be regulated by the staff and a regiment to meet with a therapist once a week.

On the outside it seemed like the perfect plan, that "poor sick Kaoru" would be fine here soon. On the inside when he he returned home it had become a yelling contest between himself and his father. "Don't you understand what you're doing to my company? I don't have time for your petty tantrums." his father had all but glowered at him. "Well no one asked you to save my life or bring me back home!" Kaoru had retorted. His father didn't take kindly to the retort and ended with Kaoru getting another smack to the face. "You will shape up immediately. You are my son, and will do as I say." Were his father's final words before he left.

Kaoru now sat in his room glaring at his wrists, "Just couldn't bleed out fast enough, could ya?" Heaving a sigh he threw himself on his back across his bed. It had already been arranged for him to go to school the next day, according to his father everything had been, "taken care of." He had no doubts in his mind that this meant that the information of his little 'incident' had been buried deeper than Atlantis. Whoever did know was most likely bribed into keeping it to themselves.

A knock at Kaoru's door brought him out of his thoughts. "Sir, I've brought your medication." a young maid said opening the door slightly and peering in. "Oh, yeah, and absolutely no more privacy." he thought bitterly. The entire staff had been made clear to check up on him regularly and all locks had been removed from the house save it for the front and back doors, the kitchen at night, and the areas where his father stayed and worked in. "Thank you." Kaoru replied sitting up and taking the medicine before falling back onto his bed. His maid only nodded before leaving.

The clock in his room read that it was only nine-thirty but it felt earlier, the day really had just dragged on. Having nothing better to do Kaoru got up and proceeded to get ready for bed like usual only having to remember that he had to change quickly see that someone were to come in and see his undressed state. Before long he was ready for bed and lying down, the lights turned off.

The moon glared through his open curtains painting the room in an eerie light. Kaoru stared at the ceiling debating finding another way to end it all or at least get out of school for tomorrow. Even if the entire incident had been pushed under the rug it didn't change the fact that people would still know, and they would give him the look of pity or disgust. He was fairly certain that some people would even fear him a little, afraid he might go crazy on them.

Kaoru couldn't help the smile that crossed his face or even the small chuckle he let out. Perhaps he could get away without interacting with anyone if he kept up the I'm the crazy person act. Before long a sinking feeling crept into his chest, for some reason a certain ginger and brunette crossed his mind, what would they think of him? "Hikaru already basically hates me, I guess that won't change but, Haruhi, she's my only friend. I hope I didn't ruin that." he thought sadly. Deciding to forgo any more negative thoughts Kaoru willed his mind to go into slumber. Only tomorrow would bring the results, hopefully they wouldn't be that bad.

As morning descended upon Kaoru's mind he willed the world to stop. There was no way he was ready to face people already. Before he knew it he was getting ready for the school day, tossing the uniform to the side he slid on simple jeans and a black hoodie. "Sir" a maid asked quietly on the other side of the door knocking before entering. "I've brought your medicine, I hope you're doing alright." she offered a small smile. Kaoru couldn't bring himself to hate her, she was only doing what she was told to do. "Thank you Christa," he replied with a nod taking the medication. She smiled warmly again before leaving his room.

Running a hand through his hair again to gain control of his thoughts Kaoru grabbed his phone and wallet before heading downstairs. As per usual his father was nowhere to be seen as he grabbed a muffin from the kitchen before heading out to his car. Kaoru owned his own personal Nissan GT-R which he hardly drove except when he wanted to avoid all human contact.

Sliding into the driver's seat he turned the engine over listening to the engine purr. Making a small detour to a coffee shop he headed to school after words. Arriving unusually early Kaoru wasn't sure what to do with himself that is until he spotted a brunette and ginger walking together. Smirking slightly Kaoru walked ahead of them before slipping into the building and leaning against a post. Haruhi and Hikaru entered the building in their own little world until he interrupted, "Haruhi," he said with a smile grabbing both sets of eyes attention. "Good morning Kaoru." she smiled brightly at him. "Good morning brother," he said after a moment turning his smirk full force to the now blushing Hikaru.


	14. I Love Him?

"Good morning brother" Hikaru heard Kaoru say as he stared at him smirking. Hikaru felt his face heat up and quickly looked at the ground. "How did he find out?" he thought to himself before remembering that he had told the doctor they were siblings. Unsure what to do now, Hikaru shifted his weight nervously before glancing back at Kaoru who was eyeing him and smiling still. "If you were worried about me that much why didn't you just say so?" he teased the slightly older male making him blush darker.

"Who said I was worried?" Hikaru shot back still avoiding eye contact.

"Hikaru," a warning tone sounded next to him where Haruhi was giving him a pointed look.

Hikaru sighed before looking up at Kaoru who had lost his smirk and seemed uninterested now. "Kaoru," he said, liking how the name rolled off his tongue, "Stop it Hikaru!" he scolded himself. "Would you like to have lunch with me and Haruhi today?" He glanced at Kaoru and took notice his eyes were shocked before he set them in a frown, "Look, I don't need your pity." he said plainly before stalking off.

Hikaru stared at the spot the two toned boy had just been standing before to Haruhi who looked equally confused. "What was that all about?" Hikaru asked catching her eye.

"I'm not sure. I'll see if I can find something out. I have to get to class i'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"Yeah, see ya later." he replied as they both parted for class. Hikaru didn't want to admit it but he was more bothered by this then he should have been. "That asshole, he could be grateful that we want to spend time with him." Hikaru complained to himself as he sat in class unable to concentrate on what was going on around him. "It's not like we were taking pity on him, I just want to get to know him. Maybe, we could spend some time together. I wonder where that would lead? Who was that Nick guy that called him that day? Come to think of it when he had been mentioned before Kaoru got upset. Could Kaoru possibly be gay? I need to find out and see how things work from there." Hikaru discussed with himself through the entire class not even noticing the bell chiming, informing him that class had ended. "I wonder if Kaoru likes me?" he thought before realizing what he had just thought and dropped the pencil he had been twirling.

"Shit," he muttered before grabbing all his class and running out of the class to go find Haruhi.

As it was Haruhi was waiting for him. Not waiting a second Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran pulling her behind him. "Hikaru what's going on?" she demanded as he continued to drag her until they ended up in music room three. Haruhi collapsed against the door huffing and glaring at Hikaru. "W-what, is g-going o-on?"

"Is Kaoru gay?" Hikaru demanded turning to face her. Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she caught her breath and gave him a questioning look. "I have no idea, why do you want to know?"

Hikaru stopped pacing and looked at her before looking away. Why did he want to know? Was this really important? Hikaru seemed at ends with himself and Haruhi could tell, sighing Haruhi placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel weird, and it's all Kaoru's fault."

"What did Kaoru do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem. He didn't talk to us about what happened or why we were there. Do you think he's mad at me? I don't want him to hate me, which is weird I know considering I don't like the selfish asshole. But there's just something and I worry if he's okay and you know if he's gay and maybe that Nick guy we mentioned was his boyfriend. Haruhi maybe that's why he tried to die or why his dad doesn't like him, he's probably gay. And that's completely fine." Hikaru rambled on. Haruhi stared at him before bursting out laughing and shaking her head at the distraught male.

Hikaru stopped talking as Haruhi began to laugh. "Why is she laughing this is a serious matter. Kaoru might be gay and I want to help him." he thought angrily to himself as he waited for the girl to calm her laughter. "How dumb are you?" she asked still laughing.

"I'm not dumb at all. Haruhi this is serious he might need my help."

"Hikaru listen to yourself. You need to help him, you're worried if he's gay. Don't you see what's going on?"

"All I see is you making no sense while there's a serious matter going on." he huffed out hoping she would get to her point soon.

"Hikaru, you love him." she pointed out. Hikaru felt his heart stop, as the undeniable truth came to surface.

Hikaru did love him.


	15. Discoveries and Plans

Kaoru stalked off as he headed to class. "Why did he ask me that? Wait, scratch that I know why he asked me that. He pities me, that's the only explanation. I don't need that though." he reasoned to himself as he entered the classroom. While art was his favorite subject Kaoru couldn't bring himself to focus at all that class as he thought about the ginger who up till now acted as if he didn't exist. "Why do I suddenly matter to him anyways?" he asked himself quietly as he glanced at the room noticing that the other students were packing up their belongings.

He was surprised to know that the entire period had already passed. Then again, his mind was so scattered lately the entire school could have burnt down around him and he wouldn't have noticed until it was pointed out to him. Letting an exasperated sigh past his lips, Kaoru rose and began to place his belongings into his pack. At least his next class was with Haruhi. While he knew she would be upset over him for a while they already had a former friendship and not one out of pity; he did worry that their friendship would be altered now.

As headed to his next class a blur of blue and ginger flew past his vision and grabbed Haruhi who had been headed over to talk to him. "What the hell?" he wondered aloud as he watched Haruhi get dragged around the corner. With a headshake and visible slump Kaoru went into class wondering what had been going on with the ginger to get him moving like he was on fire. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Not my business anyways." he brooded to himself. It didn't take, Kaoru being who he was, long before he wasn't able to sit still without his curiosity getting the better of him. Gaining permission to use the "restroom" Kaoru left in search of the duo.

"Where the heck are they?" he growled to himself as he wandered the halls listening closely for any indication as to where they would have gone."No, why the hell am I trying to find them anyways. Nick would call me paranoid, or nosy." he bitterly thought to himself, his wrists throbbing slightly as he remembered his former boyfriend. He was abruptly pulled from his depressing thoughts when he heard laughter, and not just any laughter. It was loud and distinct, the laughter he only heard when he and Haruhi were talking and he did or said something that made her lose her composure.

An easy smirk covered his face as he took off in the general direction that he heard the laughter. "Damn school. Why does it have to be so large?" he groaned as he attempted to pinpoint the location based of the echo. As it would be, the closer he got to the infamous room marked music room 3 the louder the laughter was. He vaguely recalled having came here once with Haruhi when he first came to this school and she was giving him some tour. "What was this room? A club of some sorts, oh, yeah that's right the Host Club." he confirmed pulling the information from the back of his mind; recalling the idiot blonde who had also wanted him to become a host. He snorted at the idea again.

As he approached the door he stood outside and leaned in closer so he could hear what was going on inside. Kaoru was shocked when he heard the distressed voice of Hikaru, "I'm not dumb at all. Haruhi this is serious he might need my help."

"Hikaru listen to yourself. You need to help him, you're worried if he's gay. Don't you see what's going on?"

"All I see is you making no sense while there's a serious matter going on."

"Hikaru, you love him."

Kaoru hurried and backed away from the door as if it had just ignited on fire and burned him. "So the ginger is gay?" he mused to himself as he slipped away from the door leaving no trace of his presence ever being there.

Making the trek back to class Kaoru thought of the ginger in a new light. Sure the other was sarcastic, arrogant, and openly showed his hatred to him there was something about him that was kind of appealing. Not to mention that now he wanted to spend lunch with him. "It still is probably out of pity," he reminded himself. "However if I play the cards right I might be able to get somewhere with him."

Reasoning with himself Kaoru sat outside his classroom for a few moments as he thought of possibilities before a painful throbbing brought back the harsh reality. There was no way he was over Nick in the slightest. Hell, Kaoru had just figured out they had broken up a few days ago. "Damn him." Kaoru muttered shaking slightly as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. As it would be, once again Haruhi brought him back to reality as he heard her voice down the hallway. Standing quickly Kaoru went back inside the classroom and sat in his seat, a few minutes later Haruhi arrived.

"Hey Kaoru, how are you?" she asked, her brown eyes warm and open.

"Been better, ya know. Where were you?" he asked, playing dumb, as he kept his voice in a whisper to avoid being scolded by the instructor. Haruhi blushed slightly, "Oh, I had some personal matters to attend to. Sorry." she mumbled before turning her full attention back to the book in front of her. Kaoru raised a brow and quickly thought back to the fact she had been with Hikaru. "Hikaru just admitted to being gay thanks to her. What's going on?" he wondered.

Suddenly an idea popped into his brain as he thought of his ex-boyfriend Nick and the now gay Hikaru. While he wasn't sure how things would work out, revenge was the best way to get over something.


	16. An Awkward Situation

Lunch rolled around all too soon for Hikaru. He sat with Haruhi at a table stirring his food absently as he stared out into the distance. "Am I really gay?" he thought to himself, "No, I'm bisexual. I haven't really dated any guys before, there was one guy I kissed because we wanted to experiment. Does that classify? no , probably not. Could it be possible to be truly bi for a single guy?" "Hikaru!" a voice broke through into his consciousness.

Hikaru jumped at his name being called and turned to look at Haruhi who was laughing at him slightly. "What?" he asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now."

"Oh, well what do you want?"

"I was just asking if you think Kaoru was okay? Regardless that he didn't want to have lunch. He did try… well anyways do you think he's doing okay at home?"

Hikaru let out a long sigh and stared down at his tray of food that had long gone cold. "I honestly have no idea. You heard his dad, but I feel like there's more to this then we actually understand. I wish he'd talk to me about it, that is so we can help." he added quickly blushing slightly. He glanced at Haruhi to see her smirking at him but his focused soon drifted to the side to stare at the blond-red haired boy walking towards them with an easy smirk.

He instantly felt his mouth go dry and what would have been the equivalent to butterflies in his stomach. Haruhi noticed the change in his demeanor and turned to look behind her noticing Kaoru nearing them. When Kaoru arrived at the table he bypassed sitting next to Haruhi and sat next to Hikaru. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, not realizing how rude he sounded.

"I was invited by you to join you for lunch? Or did the invitation expire?" he asked innocently.

"N-no."

"Good." he replied before turning his attention towards Haruhi and started a conversation with her about something that had happened in class.

Hikaru felt himself blush harder, and glanced a peek at Kaoru who had an easy smile on his face, his eyes bright with laughter. "He's absolutely gorgeous." he thought to himself as he discreetly stared at the male. Kaoru reached across the table towards Haruhi allowing Hikaru to view a small section of midriff and felt himself stir slightly. "Shit! Hikaru, you don't know him that well. You aren't just attracted to his looks remember?!" he tried to reason with himself but a pestering voice inside his head reminded him that he did no more than he wanted to believe.

Thankfully before things could escalate Kaoru sat back down covering himself once more. Hikaru sighed in relief while his inner voice protested against this. "Hikaru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked putting her hand to his head. It was then that he realized his face was deep red from blushing. "Your head feels warm. Are you feeling sick?" she asked obviously worried about him. Even Kaoru was glancing at him with a concerned expression. "Is he worried because he cares about me? Never mind shut up."

"Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office?" Kaoru offered already standing up.

"I'll go with you." Haruhi offered, "Come on Hikaru." she pulled his arm lightly his mind to occupied to follow what was going on.

As the trio walked down the hall Hikaru suddenly noticed that Kaoru had his arm over the other's shoulders. Visions of him draping himself across him flashed in his mind, exposing his midriff as he ran his arms up his sides. "Oh fuck." Hikaru groaned feeling himself stir again. Next to him Kaoru walked next to him either unaware of the situation going on with Hikaru or he was good at pretending that he didn't notice. For Hikaru, however, there was no way he was going to get a hard on in the middle of school in the hallway in front of his apparent crush and Haruhi.

Reacting quickly Hikaru jumped out of Kaoru's grasp and backed up quickly startling both of his escorts. "Hikaru what's wrong?" Haruhi asked stepping closer to him. Hikaru panicked and backed up more before turning and running down the hallway."Hikaru!" Haruhi called after him.

Hikaru didn't dare look back and continued to run, having no actual destination in mind. He soon found himself in front of the host club and threw himself for the heart pounded in his ears and he almost missed the undeniable click of the door being shut and locked. Turning around quickly he found none other than Kaoru standing against the door his breathing slightly increased but otherwise even and calm. Hikaru gulped his heart rate increasing, he was now locked in the same room with the male who was making his world spin.


	17. The Condition

Kaoru held fast to his decision, he would fire back at Nick and let him know that he didn’t care that he had moved on. Kaoru was moving on as well, regardless that Nick had been the final push in his attempted suicide. Shaking his head slightly in disgust at himself he headed off to lunch to find Hikaru and Haruhi. To start his plan he would first have to find out who Hikaru had a crush on and go from there. Either get him to move on past his crush or get the crush out of the picture so he could move in.  
Entering the lunchroom, Kaoru quickly spotted the brunette and ginger sitting at a table off to the side of the overly crowded room. Even from a distance Kaoru could tell that Hikaru looked off set as he gazed straight ahead with Haruhi talking to him. As he continued to walk closer Hikaru’s attention was finally grabbed by Haruhi before it shifted over to him. The two sets of molten gold eyes met and Kaoru smirked. By now Haruhi had turned around and met his eyes with a visible smile.   
Giving her a silent nod he walked to her other side and sat down next to Hikaru. “What are you doing here?” Hikaru asked him never once glancing at him. Inside Kaoru felt slightly hurt, he had been invited after all. “I was invited by you to join you for lunch? Or did the invitation expire?” he asked pouting slightly and using his sweetest voice.  
“N-no.” Hikaru stammered causing Kaoru to glance at him slightly to see a slight red hue on his face.  
“Good.” he replied before turning his attention towards Haruhi and began to engage her in a conversation about their teacher.   
Midway through their conversation Haruhi looked past Kaoru and at Hikaru before reaching over and touching his head with the back of her hand. “Hikaru, are you okay?” Haruhi asked putting her hand to his head.“Your head feels warm. Are you feeling sick?” she asked obviously worried about him.   
“Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office?” Kaoru offered already standing up as he noticed the deep red of the boy's face. “Is he sick?”  
“I’ll go with you.” Haruhi offered, “Come on Hikaru.” she tugged on the others arm as Kaoru walked to the other side and put his arm around the male’s shoulders.  
The trio walked down the hall in silence with Haruhi in the lead as Kaoru hung back slightly with Hikaru who seemed to be completely in a daze. “I hope Hikaru is okay,” Kaoru thought to himself as they continued their seemingly endless walk. “Why is he like this anyways? He seemed fine before I sat down next to him, is he that embarrassed that he’s gay and that I’m a guy that’s not his crush?” Just then a small groan pulled his attention to the male he had wrapped his arm around. Kaoru didn’t think it was possible but somehow the male had gone a darker shade of red, and was now pitching a small tent in his pants. “What the actual hell?” Kaoru wondered but stared straight ahead when he felt the eyes of the other male on him. He wasn’t going to embarrass the male when he was already having problems.  
Suddenly the male jumped out of Kaoru’s reach nearly knocking him over. Kaoru looked at him to see a look of sheer panic cross the other male’s face. Haruhi turned around and cautiously approached the panicking ginger. “Hikaru, what’s wrong?” she asked stepping slightly closer. From Kaoru’s perspective that was obviously too close because the ginger backed up before turning and running back down the hallway, “Hikaru!” Haruhi called as Kaoru turned heel and took off after the other.   
“What the hell is going on with this one?” he wondered to himself as he raced through the halls after the male, “What’s he freaking out over anyways, I’m not even sure. He seems to have started reacting this way only when I was near him. Never mind Kaoru,” he scolded himself, “need to make sure the ginger idiot doesn’t do anything to himself.”   
The chase started to slow as Hikaru turned one more hall then darted into a room. “Guess the music room is where everything always goes down.” he concluded as he dashed into the room before the door closed completely and closed the door as quietly as he possibly could. His heart beated stronger against his ribs and he noticed the ginger was staring at him an unreadable expression in his face. “Well,” Kaoru asked clearing his throat slightly, “want to tell me what that was all about?”  
Hikaru shifted awkwardly pointedly ignoring his gaze as he stared at the door he had locked when he had entered. Kaoru let out an irritated sigh, he had imagined that the other would openly talk to him for some reason. Obviously this would not be the case. Deciding he’d at least figure out what was wrong Kaoru sat down in front of the door letting the other know that they wouldn’t go anywhere until some questions were answered. “What do you want from me?” Hikaru whined to Kaoru running a hand through his hair.   
“Just some answers really.” Kaoru replied smiling slightly at the other male.  
“Why would I tell someone I barely know anything?” Hikaru shot back obviously putting up defenses. Kaoru pondered this for a moment before sighing and nodding, “Alright, that’s a fair point. What can we do so that I get to know you better so that you’ll talk to me?”  
For a moment Kaoru could have sworn Hikaru looked like a mixed emotional water-fall of relief and wonder. “Join the Host Club.” he finally answered. Now it was Kaoru’s turn to be shocked, “Seriously, he want’s me to join his stupid club?” as he glanced back at Hikaru it was obvious this was his only option. Groaning inwardly Kaoru ran his hand through his hair before scratching the back of his neck. “Fine,” he conceded noticing the bright and happy look on Hikaru’s face. He had to stop himself from snorting, “He’s kinda cute when he’s not defensive.”


	18. I am who I am

Hikaru was really regretting having ever invited Kaoru to the host club as he glanced over at the two toned male who held a face of either complete boredom, or he was going to attack the hyperactive blonde who was talking to him. When Hikaru had announced that Kaoru would be joining the host club everyone had been open to the idea except the blonde king who had stated, "If he's going to join we have to teach him how to be the proper gentleman. Being the king I take this upon myself and will tutor this man." Hikaru had immediately refused such an idea but after a Tamaki sized fit was thrown he had no choice but to concede to the wishes.

Now they were all here listening to Tamaki ramble on about being a proper gentleman while Hikaru worried about Tamaki's life and Kaoru's sanity. "How long have we been here?" Hikaru leaned over whispering to Haruhi. "Almost two hours," she replied sadly. Hikaru felt the same as he huffed and put his head on the table, "He's never going to join after this crap." he muttered into the table.

"Now, since you are to be a member, there are some dressing issues we need to work out,' Tamaki proclaimed, "a gentleman-"

"Alright," Kaoru spoke up standing up and stretching gaining everyone's attention. Hikaru tensed expecting the worse and held his breath. "I get that you're the boss man and all that jazz," Kaoru started, "I also understand that there are certain things that you want to be done. Let me make two things clear here. One, I am not changing my look for this snobby school, I'm unique individual and don't need to conform to blending in with the ray of blue suits." Hikaru almost laughed out loud at that as he tried to imagine the rebellious boy before him obeying the dress code, "And second of all, I'm here because Hikaru asked me to be here. I'm here solely for him and also for Haruhi who both are my friends while I hardly know any of you. So thanks for your lecture and all that but I'm not changing who I am. If someone is going to like me it's going to be for who I already am and not some fake personality." Kaoru concluded before looking over to Hikaru and Haruhi, "You two want to do something interesting now?" he smirked.

Hikaru felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest as he nodded and stood along with Haruhi. "Hikaru, Haruhi! You can't go with him!" Tamaki shouted as he ran in front of them waving his arms frantically. "Why not?" Haruhi asked innocently as she looked up at him confused. Instantly Tamaki stopped wondering how he could come up with a reason for the two to stay. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and turned his head back to where Haruhi had been only to find her no longer there as she and the two males walked out of the host club door.

Kaoru ran ahead of the two who were following close behind as he laughed. "Come on, let's have some fun, my treat." he smiled brightly at them. Hikaru faltered slightly at the genuine bright smile that took his breath away. No matter how much he wanted to deny it to himself still Hikaru knew that he was in love and would stop at nothing to make the other male feel the same.

As the trio exited the school a limo pulled up alongside which Kaoru opened the door to, "Ladies and Gents first" he winked as he bowed deeply. Hikaru and Haruhi got into the limo followed by Kaoru. "Jack, you know where to go." he said to the driver who nodded in return and drove off. "Hey, Kaoru where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"That my friend is a secret." he grinned back before looking straight at Hikaru, "and it's bound to hold all sorts of entertainment."

Hikaru shuddered slightly as the thought about what he might mean and held the other's gaze. Yes today would definitely be an interesting one from here on out.


	19. Fun at the Park?

Kaoru grinned broadly as they arrived at the theme park, Hanayashiki Amusement Park. “Kaoru what are we doing at an amusement park?” Haruhi asked as she climbed out of the limo. “We’re having some real fun that’s all.” he smirked back. Next to him Hikaru had climbed out of the vehicle and was smiling fondly. Kaoru gulped slightly as he looked at the genuine grin on the other male’s face and the way the sun seemed to create a golden hue on his ginger hair.   

          Feeling a lump in his throat Kaoru quickly took a deep breath and looked away. “ _ Damn him.”  _ He thought to himself trying to ignore how his heart had sped up slightly. “If we're supposed to be having fun, how come we're still standing here?” Hikaru asked a teasing tone laced with it. “Uh… right sorry” Kaoru quickly said clearing his throat as he made his way towards the entrance the others following close behind him.

Kaoru was pleasantly surprised to discover that the theme park wasn’t overly packed but rather the lines moved fast and they didn’t have to wait around for hours on ends for fun rides. The trio stood in a line to some mega roller coaster that was supposed to make even tough guys week when Kaoru noticed Hikaru shifting uncomfortably. “Hikaru, are you okay?” Haruhi asked suddenly letting him know that he wasn’t the only one observing the ginger. “Uh, yeah.” he replied without looking her in the eyes as he continued to stare at the ride as they got continuously closer. “ _ I wonder what his deal is.” _ Kaoru absently wondered as they finally approached the entrance and were promptly seated in a three person cart. 

Haruhi sat on one end with Kaoru on the other leaving Hikaru in the middle and squeezing the restraint bar so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. “Hikaru, are you okay?” Kaoru asked, “Is something wrong?”

“I-” before Hikaru could answer the ride started and the trio was suddenly shot straight up into the air before plunging down the rails on the other side at high speeds. All three couldn’t help themselves but scream, Kaoru and Haruhi in the thrill of the moment, and poor Hikaru out of pure terror. The two thrill seekers stuck there hands up as the ride continued and they began to do loops, only one of Kaoru’s hands were held back as Hikaru grasped it tightly as he continued to scream. 

Kaoru immediately stopped focusing on the ride and instead diverted his full attention to the ginger for the rest of the ride. As soon as the group came to a halt and the bar was released Hikaru sprinted off to the nearest restroom. “Hikaru!” Haruhi started after him followed closely by Kaoru. 

Upon reaching the bathroom that Hikaru disappeared into Kaoru had to stop Haruhi from entering. “Just stay out here and wait, will ya?” Kaoru asked looking between her and the door. “Why do I need to stay here?” she asked obviously confused before she realized that this was the men’s room and she probably shouldn’t be entering it in this public place despite her general appearance as a male. Seeing the realization across her face Kaoru smiled slightly, “I’ll try to make this quick.” he gestured before entering the restroom.

Inside Kaoru did a quick look over noting if anyone was here besides Hikaru, once certain it was just the two of them he moved back to the door and latched it shut before knocking on the stall Hikaru was hiding in. “Hikaru, it’s me Kaoru, will you open up.” he asked timidly wondering what the other male was so distraught over. Upon not receiving a response Kaoru was ready to try again when the stall unlocked and Hikaru stepped out. 

Kaoru immediately felt bad when he saw the other males pale face and obvious fear and anxiety covering his face. Mentally he prepared himself for the talk he was about to give to him before he was caught off guard as Hikaru suddenly gripped him tightly in his arms and tugged him into a desperate hug. He immediately returned the gesture feeling his cheeks heating up just slightly as he held the shivering male close to him and rubbed his hand down his back in soothing gestures.”Hey, what happened out there?” he asked quietly trying to calm the ginger. Hikaru pulled back out of his grasp, Kaoru instantly missing his warmth, “I guess I just freaked out is all.” Hikaru replied looking to the side a beautiful shade of red tainting his cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of roller coasters?” Kaoru asked. 

At realizing he had been caught Hikaru’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red. “ _ Damn, he's adorable when embarrassed.”   _ Kaoru absently thought. 

“I didn’t want to ruin everyone's fun.” the other mumbled still avoiding his gaze. 

“I brought you here to have fun. Not for me, for you.” he replied shaking his head slightly. “Come on out of here. Let's go somewhere else than.” he replied smiling brightly when Hikaru looked at him slightly shocked. 

Continuing to give him a bright smile Kaoru grabbed Hikaru’s hand and led them out of the bathroom back to Haruhi who smiled at his return. All the while Hikaru smiled shyly

and blushed furiously and he squeezed the hand his held.

 

* * *

 

AU

I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've had a lot of crap come up in life recently. I'll try to make sure that a new chapter is posted at least once a week. 

Thanks all you lovelies :)


	20. Happiness

  Hikaru felt bad at being the reason that the three of them ended up leaving the amusement park but relieved that Haruhi didn’t ask why or even comment on the fact that he was still holding Kaoru’s hand. After leaving the park Hikaru had his driver take them to an ice cream shop and treated them to whatever they wanted. By the time the group had finished their frozen treats and talking about nearly everything the sun was beginning to set. Next to him Kaoru stood and stretched his arms above his head, “Well, are you all tired out and ready to go?” he asked a lazy smile on his face. “Yeah, I got to get some laundry done before I’ve lost all daylight.” Haruhi said pleasantly. “Yeah, I guess we should be leaving” Hikaru relented though on the inside he was begging that this day wouldn’t end. 

  The three all sat in Kaoru’s limo as they drove to Haruhi’s apartment first to allow her time to do her laundry. “Well, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She smiled giving a quick wink to Hikaru when Kaoru leaned up front to say where to go next. Hikaru instantly blushed,  _ “How does she always make me feel embarrassed around him?”  _ he mused as he waved goodbye glaring slightly at her as she laughed. 

  The two males sat in silence as the driver started off towards Hikaru’s home. Despite himself Hikaru couldn’t help but keep a grin off his face as he recalled the days events and the fact that Kaoru was still sitting right next to him his eyes closed and head resting close to his own shoulder. The drive home happened much too fast for his liking as they pulled around his house towards the entrance. Kaoru stirred next to him before sitting up straight and opening the door to let Hikaru out. 

  The evening air was an unpleasant cold against him compared to the previous warmth of having Kaoru next to him. “Thank you, for everything today.” Hikaru smiles despite the blush that was rising on his cheeks. “It was no problem really,” the two toned male replied rubbing the back of his head causing his already messy hair to stick up in strange angles. “We should do this again.” he suggested and instantly Hikaru was nodding yes and smiling. “Yeah, whenever you want to, or whatever you want to do.” he quickly stammered out. 

  Kaoru gave him a small smile before reaching into his back pocket for his phone to exchange numbers. “Alrighty then,” Kaoru smirked as he closed his phone and smiled at Hikaru again. “Goodnight Hikaru I hope that you have a well night and i’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You can count on it.” he smirked back watching the other get into his car.

   Hikaru couldn’t help but stay out on his porch as he watched Kaoru disappear from view in the limo. A pleasant warmth flooded his chest, as he turned and headed inside. Once in his room Hikaru lay sprawled out across his bed a goofy grin across his face as he continued to relive the day. He ended up so lost in thought that his phone going off besides him made him jump a bit. His scowl was quickly replaced with a new smile when he saw that the noise was caused by a message notification from none other than Kaoru: “ **Hey, had a great time today. ;)”** the text read out.

**“Hey, I had a great time too. Maybe we should hang out again another time?”**

**“What would you like to do?”** Kaoru asked and caused Hikaru to think, ‘ _ What would I like to do? Well lots, but I barely know him at all. Something casual would be best.’  _ Smiling at his thought Hikaru replied; “ **We could all go to a movie this friday?”**

**“All?”** Was the response he got. Hikaru looked at the text confused, “ **Yeah, you, Haruhi and I?** ”

“ **Okay… if that’s what you want. Thought maybe would could do something just the two of us?** ” 

Upon reading the last text Hikaru felt his stomach do a flip in anticipation, ‘ _ Something, just the two of us’  _ he thought happily before replying. “ **I’m fine with something for just the two of us.”**

**“Great, I’ll pick you up Friday at 6:30. It’s a date.** ”

 

Hikaru could have sworn that tears of joys were running down his face at the word date. Finally some time for them to get to know each other. Completely happy with the world and forgetting about Kaoru’s life situation being the reason that he was even bothering to get close. Hikaru soon found himself completely relaxed and slipping into a deep slumber for the first time in a long time.  

Maybe for once things could work out between him and another male. 


	21. Couldn't Get Worse

Kaoru smiled at his phone after sending his last message before placing his phone back into his pocket. Soon his driver was pulling up of his residence. Kaoru almost pouted at the sight of it reminding him that he had to probably face his dad once again, since he just ignored his phone all day. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself bracing himself for whatever was probably going to happen. As soon as his driver opened his door, Kaoru gave a small smile before heading inside. “Kaoru Grey Hitachiin! Where the hell have you been.” his father demanded as he inwardly winced at the use of his middle name. “I was out.”

“Oh, yes I’m sure. You’re always just out.” his father growled at him.

“For crying out loud, I was with some friends!” he hollered getting annoyed, “not that you would know anything about that.” he added under his breath.

Kaoru suddenly found himself being yanked towards his father and colliding with the other male’s chest. Instantly the scent of alcohol overpowered his senses and Kaoru realized he had made a horrible mistake in provoking his father in this state. “What did you say to me!” he spat into the younger's face his eyes full of hatred. “The only one without friends is you, you are a worthless individual. Your so called friends just pity you!’ his father added before punching the younger in the jaw causing him to crash to the ground. 

Kaoru sat up a bit dazed and spat blood from his mouth as he glared at Akihiko Hitachiin. “Everything is your fault you know that!” he continued sending his boot toe into his son's side. “Your mother left us because she couldn’t stand the sight of you.” A punch to his right temple landed next. “You’re worthless, a disgrace to this family. Why did I get stuck with you for a son?” a heel kick to his mid back was added. 

Continuously punches and kicks rained down on Kaoru as his father yelled before he finally broke down crying. Kaoru took the opportunity to bolt as he made a dash to the stairs. A lamp flew past him as he took the steps two at a time with his father shouting that he hated him. 

Kaoru refused to look back as he bolted to his room before slamming the door and pushing a dresser in front of it to keep everyone out. Pulling off his clothes he stalked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Already he could see multiple dark bruises forming along his stomach, chest, sides and back. His face wasn’t fairing any better with a dark bruise along his jaw and one on his temple just above his eye. “Damnit,” he muttered prodding the bruise. Shaking his head he turned his shower onto cold before getting in. The frozen water helped numb his body from the pain that was everywhere. 

Ten minutes later Kaoru lay in his bed trying to ignore the pain that was beginning to creep back into his system. Sighing in defeat he rolled onto his stomach his muscles protesting the movement in such a injured state. “ _ Why couldn’t you have just bled faster?” _ he sulked staring at his still heavily bandaged wrists. He could honestly say he was shocked that the stitches hadn’t torn and that all he was feeling was a dull throbbing from them instead. For a while Kaoru could honestly say he just wanted to die again, suddenly his phone buzzing in his pocket brought him out of his morbid state, “ _ Now what do people want?” _ he groaned grabbing his phone which lay next to him. He replaced the thought when he saw the message was from Hikaru, “ **Don’t forget about the host club tomorrow. I forgot to tell you earlier, sorry! :)** ”

Kaoru suppressed a groan he didn’t want to go to school at all tomorrow. He was just going to get asked questions about what happened and he already knew he was going to feel like complete shit tomorrow with how he felt right now as any indication. Part of him felt ready to tell the other that he wasn’t feeling good and that he wouldn’t show up but the other part, a stronger part, knew he would show up because he wanted to see Hikaru. Swallowing the rests of whatever excuses he had he replied “ **Don’t worry about it. I’ll be there. See you tomorrow, g’night.** ” 

_ “Really my life can’t get worse than this,”  _ he thought to himself,  _ “For now on my dad is my only problem.”  _ Kaoru reminded himself before his phone buzzed at him, quickly pulling it up to reply to Hikaru his heart almost stopped.  _ “Perhaps I spoke too soon.”  _ was his only bitter thought.

  
  


**_Message I.D. Nick_ **

**_I’m in Japan to see you. I’m sorry._ **

* * *

 

AU

Don't know why I'm feeling very sadistic lately. I'm only somewhat sorry for doing this to Kaoru, sorry everyone.

Thanks all you lovelies :)


	22. Andrews?

Hikaru was starting to get anxious by the time lunch rolled around. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the two toned boy.  _ “Did he forget about the club today? No he said he’d be there, what if he’s sick?” _ Hikaru thought to himself as he absently stirred his mashed potatoes around his plate. “Hikaru, have you seen Kaoru at all today?” Haruhi asked as she took a seat across from him. Slightly startled he dropped his fork and poked up, “What’d you say?” 

“I asked if you had seen Kaoru at all today. He hasn’t been in any of our classes today.” 

“No, I haven’t seen him.” Hikaru replied glumly. “Have you tried calling him? He won’t answer when I call but maybe he’ll answer you.” Haruhi suggested offering a small smile. Nodding his head in agreement, Hikaru decided he’d call after lunch. 

It was almost time for the host club and Hikaru still hadn’t called Kaoru yet. Now he was sitting outside the music room staring down at his phone as if it would magically call Kaoru by itself.  _ “What is with me, just call him already. We got along fine yesterday not to mention Friday we’re supposed to go out again. There’s no reason this should be that hard!” _ Hikaru warred with himself. Emitting a frustrating groan he ran a hand through his hair before slamming his head against the wall. 

“What did the wall do to you?” an unfamiliar english speaking voice asked behind him. Whirling around Hikaru came face to face with a dark haired male who was giving him a strange look. “None of your business.” Hikaru bit out somewhat surprised with his own behavior. “Who are you anyways? I’ve never seen you here before.” he added on. The male beamed a smile at him, “You can speak English! Thank heavens no one here seems to understand a word I say.”  _ “Couldn’t possibly be because you’re in Japan and we speak Japanese.”  _ he thought suppressing an eye roll. “Yes, I speak English. Now who are you?”

“Oh right sorry, anyways I’m looking for Kaoru Hitachiin. Have you seen him around?” the male asked as he glanced around as if that would magically make him appear.  _ “Get in line buddy.”  _ Hikaru thought to himself before shaking his head. “No, haven’t seen him.”

“Oh,” the dark haired male visibly slumped, “Well if you see him will you tell him I came by the last name is Andrews.”

“Yeah sure.” Hikaru replied. The dark haired male seemed to be happy about the arrangement before giving the other male a small wave before walking away. 

More frustrated than before Hikaru just shook his head before heading back into the music room. Haruhi glanced up at him as he entered a hopeful look on her face,  _ “Shit,” _ he thought to himself “ _ I still haven’t called Kaoru.”  _ Letting out a groan he grumbled and held out a wait for a moment sign to Haruhi before going back into the hall and digging out his phone. Still grumbling he hit the call button only now realizing that he was indeed calling Kaoru. On the third ring Kaoru answered, “Hello?” a gravely voice answered.

“Kaoru?”

“Oh, hey Hikaru. What’s up?” 

“You did forget didn’t you.” Hikaru growled feeling an excess amount of annoyance. 

“Huh,” a confused voice ask before there was a pause, “Shit!” Kaoru screeched causing Hikaru to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“Kaoru?”

“Sorry Hikaru, I didn’t realize what time it was. I’ll be there soon.” was all he said before hanging up. 

Hikaru stared at his phone in confusion,  _ “Well, that was… interesting.” _ With a sigh Hikaru went into the music room. “Where is he Hikaru?” Tamaki asked his impatience showing through. “He’s on his way. He got caught up with something.” he replied easily enough. “Gentleman should never be late, it looks bad for the club.” Tamaki continued but Hikaru had now tuned him out. Across the room Haruhi was giving him a curious look. Hikaru just sighed and shook his head before heading over to the sofa and sitting down. 

He didn’t know why but Hikaru couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  _ “Not that things were easy in the first place.” _ he thought bitterly.

* * *

 

Authors Note: 

No, I do not know a Nick Andrews. For anyone that does it is just pure coincidence. 

Anyways, continue to read and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated'

Thanks all you lovelies! :)


	23. Lies

   Kaoru continued to curse as he hurried and pulled on whatever clothes were laying around, which happened to be his torn jeans from yesterday and a casual black t-shirt with his regular shoes. His body protested every movement as he was bitterly reminded of yesterday's events. Letting out an angry growl he pushed the thoughts back as he grabbed his keys and wallet and dashed down the hall. 

  Upon reaching the top of the stairs Kaoru stayed silent and pried his ears to hear if any sign of that man was around. After three minutes of not hearing anything he deemed it safe enough and sped down the stairs and out the front door as fast as he could. He made quick work of getting into his car and peeling out of the driveway. Kaoru was speeding the entire way to the school making quick turns thanking whatever deity that existed that there weren’t any cops around at the moment. Roughly seven minutes later Kaoru pulled into the parking lot shutting off the ignition and slamming his car door as he began to head over to the music room.

   The club had only been in session for a few minutes. Hoping that he could sneak in, Kaoru creaked the door open only to find all eyes immediately turned to his attention. Suppressing a blush with a sigh he quickly stepped into the room ignoring the stare’s that were coming his way. Shaking his head slightly he proceeded to head towards the back where he knew drinks besides tea and coffee were served. Reaching into the fridge he grabbed a bottled soda and jumped slightly when he found Hikaru standing right besides him.

   “Holy crap Hikaru,” Kaoru breathed putting a hand on the others shoulder laughing slightly, “you scared the crap out of me.” He continued before standing up completely and giving the other an easy smile. 

“Why are you giving me that look?” he inquired after a few moments of not getting any response from the other besides a sad concerned look. Hikaru shook his head slightly before just walking away his head hanging a little lower than before. “ _ That was… weird,” _ Kaoru thought to himself before making his way over to the group of people only to be intercepted by Haruhi along the way. “Kaoru, what happened to you?” she asked quietly to avoid the attention of the guests that were mingling around. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you look like you got into a fight with a wall a few times that won every round.” She replied giving him a pointed look.  _ “Crap,” _ Kaoru thought. In his rush to get here and not make a scene he had completely forgotten about his injuries. “Oh, it’s nothing,” he replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “Just got into a fight with a jerk. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to reassure even offering up a cheerful smile. 

  Haruhi stared at him giving him a pointed look before shaking her head and walking away. Guilt immediately welled up in Kaoru’s chest,  _ “Why am I feeling guilty?” _ he wondered to himself,  _ “It’s not anyone's business what happened to me anyways.” _ for some reason that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as he sighed again before moving towards the front of the room to join the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Hey everyone I know it's been forever sorry about that. 

College sucks let's just keep it there. 

Anyways hope you enjoyed continue to read and comment as you please. Thanks all you lovelies! :)

 

 


	24. Still Good

   Hikaru didn’t know what to do, on one hand he was worried about the other male but on the other hand he was mad that he didn’t want to talk to him about this.  _ “Doesn’t he trust me?” _ he questioned himself sadly before an annoying voice felt the need to speak up in the back of his head, “ _ Probably not, he hardly knows you. You think saving his life and one kinda date makes someone trust you?” _ Hikaru scoffed at the idea drawing a few gazes his way before he shook his head and proceeded to look out the window. “Why won’t you let me help you?” he whispered quietly before Haruhi approached him. “Hikaru,” she stated plainly a gesture that he understood and got out of seat before following her towards the back storage room for a quick talk. 

   Once in the privacy of the room Hikaru waited for her to start the conversation, not knowing where to begin himself. “Hikaru, stop acting as if he betrayed you.” Haruhi suddenly spoke up. “ _ Well, that certainly wasn’t what I was expecting to hear.”  _ he thought to himself. “What do you mean?”

“I mean stop with the sad look and pouty attitude.”

“You saw him,” Hikaru growled pointing to the door in a gesture to the male still out there, “Why won’t he tell me what’s going on?”

“Do you think he really wants to talk about it?” Haruhi shot back, “We both know how that probably happened, he doesn’t know we know. Who would want to talk about that so openly with people around?” 

    He had to give it to her, she did have a point. If the roles were reversed he knew he wouldn’t want to talk about it. “You’re right.” he conceded with a guilty look.

“Good, now go out there and be the friend he needs. He only came for you in the first place.” Haruhi said tossing him a smirk as she opened the door to leave. Hikaru shook his head laughing slightly,  _ “Yeah, you’re right again Haruhi.” _ he smiled before leaving the room as well to join the rest of the crowd and talk to Kaoru.

   Hikaru looked around the room to find Kaoru in a swarm of girls asking questions as he rubbed his neck awkwardly as he replied the best he could. Guilt tugged at Hikaru for leaving the other on the first day to figure it all out for himself when he only came for him to begin with. “Kaoru, come over here and help me with this,” Hikaru called over to the other gesturing to the sweets he had grabbed. The look of relief that flooded the others face made him feel the guilt with a vengeance but at least he wasn’t holding a grudge to him. “Thanks for the save.” Kaoru smiled softly to him generating a small flutter in his stomach. “No problem,” he gulped slightly, “It’s my fault you’re here in the first place.”

“It really isn’t that bad. Though the blonde idiot over there could take it down a few notches.” Hikaru snorted as he tried to suppress his laugh which made the other laugh in return. “We’ve been trying to get him to take it down for a while now, good luck with that.”

“Damn, and here I thought it was a recent development to annoy me.” Kaoru continued as they laughed quietly between each other.

    “Want to come over to my place after this?” Hikaru asked giving the other a genuine smile. “Bet on it.” Kaoru replied before turning to go deliver the rest of the small cakes, he gave a suggestive smirk to the other causing Hikaru’s breath to stutter slightly before he followed after him. 

    Hikaru smiled happily the rest of the time unaware of the trouble that was bound to arise in the near future.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading. 

Please continue to read and enjoy.

Thanks all you lovelies!


	25. First day and Red

     Kaoru smiled brightly as he walked around the host club delivering a variety of small cakes. It took him a little longer to make it past the small blonde senior, “ _ Haninozuka, I think.” _ he thought to himself, “ _ The others call him Honey though.”  _ He tried to suppress a laugh at the blondes attempts to get more cake while his taller counterpart was telling him why he shouldn’t in consideration to others. Glancing around Kaoru was slightly bothered that there were only female guests.  _ “What if there are males who want some, entertainment?” _ he thought to himself before heading over to Haruhi to question her about it. “Hey, Haruhi?” he called over to her.

    Glancing up from the group she was in she politely excused herself before meeting him halfway. “Kaoru, is there something wrong?” she asked, this time not in reference to the bright bruises covering him. “How come all the guests are females?”

“It’s a host club with male hosts.” she pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing.

“You’re a girl,” he countered quietly. 

“True, you could take it up with Kyoya if you wanted to. No one really knows I’m a girl so maybe that’s why.” she replied thoughtfully having never really thought about it before. 

“Thanks Haruhi.” he smiled giving her a quick hug before wondering off on his own again trying hard to ignore the adorning awws that followed him.

     Kyoya was sat on a couch looking through a notebook and writing something down when Kaoru approached. “May I help you Mr. Hitachiin?” he asked without lifting his gaze from his book once. “You can call me Kaoru you know,” the other replied.

“Very well, Kaoru. What may I do for you?”

“How come there are no male guests?” Kaoru asked deciding to be blunt rather than trying to edge his way around the other. Kyoya looked at him slightly startled, “We’re a host club to entertain the young women at this school. We have no reason to facilitate ourselves with males who could cause problems later.”

“I’m sure there are males in this school who would be interested in-”

“I’m sure there is, that isn’t in our agenda. Thank you for your ideas though.” Kyoya said giving him a small smile as if to say ‘it’s an idea that will never work so good luck’. 

    Kaoru sighed but nodded giving his thanks before walking out of the room claiming he needed some air when asked about it by one of the guests. “ _ Should have known that, that man isn’t the only one who won’t accept those of us attracted to the same gender.” _ he thought bitterly fighting back angry tears. 

     Focused on the war in his mind Kaoru wasn’t paying attention to where he was heading until he ended up outside and running straight into someone. “Shit, I’m sorry.” he stammered out quickly getting himself up before offering a hand down to who he knocked over, a male with dark red hair, like half of Kaoru’s own, with dark eyes glared up at him. Kaoru was slightly startled before realizing the other had a neutral expression and just happened to look pissed off. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked again holding his hand out again. The male looked back at him surprised before finally accepting the hand and pulling himself up. 

     Kaoru smiled at him letting his hand drop but not ready to go back to the club yet. “Kaoru Hitachiin.” he spoke up. 

“'Scuse me?” the other asked a bewildered look on his face. Kaoru laughed at his expression for reaching his hand out for a handshake, “My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, what about you red? Got a name?” 

     The red head continued to look at him as if he had grown another head and proceeded to do the macarena. Kaoru held his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in question. “R-right,” the other stammered grabbing his hand, “Ritsu Kasanoda.”

“Sorry about running into you Ritsu.” Kaoru proceeded shoving his hands awkwardly in pockets. 

“S’fine. You’re that new kid aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Kaoru replied before settling into an awkward silence. “Well I guess I better get back before they start looking for me.” he spoke to himself.

“Part of a club?” the redhead asked.

“Uh, yeah. The host club I guess.” Kaoru confessed rubbing his neck.

“Tell Fujioka ‘hey’ for me will ya?” Kasanoda asked startling Kaoru slightly.

“Come with me, say hi yourself.” he smiled at the other before gesturing him to follow him. 

    The pair made small talk and exchanged numbers as they made their way back to the club room. Kaoru was grateful for the others silence about his appearance as they strayed into more personal topics before finally reaching the room and walking in. Kaoru was surprised to see that all the girls were gone besides Haruhi and the rest of the members. “Hey,” he spoke casually, “I found Ritsu outside and thought it would be okay to bring him by.” Kaoru spoke plainly while wondering in with the redhead in tow. 

     “Kaoru, you can’t just bring men into the host club.” Tamaki bellowed at him.

“Why not? He’s not hurting anyone.” Kaoru growled back, before dragging the older male towards Haruhi. “Haruhi, I believe you know him.” Kaoru said before leaving the flustered male with her as she initiated a conversation. Kaoru proceeded to collapse next to Hikaru on the couch. “What’s Blondies problem with Ritsu?” he asked the ginger.

“It’s a long story but let's just say he sees Haruhi as more than just a friend.” Hikaru smiled.

“They’d be good together,” Kaoru smirked before laying on his side with his head in Hikaru’s lap as he let out a yawn. “How much longer are we going to be here.” he inquired. Hikaru laughed at him to cover his blush as he pushed him off his lap, “We can leave now if you’d like.”

    Kaoru practically lept up, “Well let’s go then.” he urged grabbing Hikaru’s hand as they said their goodbyes and proceeded to walk out the doors. Hikaru laughed as they proceeded to head back to the gingers house unaware of the male following them close behind.

* * *

 

I'm sorry but I love the pairing of Kasanoda and Haruhi.

Please continue to read and enjoy!

Thanks all you lovelies.


	26. Dancing

     Hikaru tried to stop his thunderous heart beat as Kaoru laughed besides him nudging him in the shoulder. Despite the others obvious injuries he seemed to be doing well, or at least was really good at covering up whatever pain he may have been in. “So what do you think?” Kaoru asked besides him startling him out of his thoughts, “About what?” Hikaru asked blushing slightly at being caught on his zoning out. Besides him the other sighed shaking his head softly, “Movies, this friday. Do you want to go?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Hikaru smiled back to him already feeling the butterflies in his stomach. 

   It wasn’t much longer until the two were staring up at Hikaru’s house. “So this is where you live,” Kaoru stated more than questioned seemingly to himself. Hikaru just shrugged before gesturing for the other male to follow him inside. A maid was already waiting for them inside the door, “Welcome back Hikaru.” she said sweetly before taking his bag and jacket then reaching for Kaoru’s as well which he politely declined. “So, what do you want to do?” Hikaru asked turning around to face Kaoru who was currently staring at a photo of his mother hugging him tightly and beaming her bright smile. “Kaoru?” Hikaru asked stepping besides him and looking at him slightly confused. 

   “What, sorry.” the other quickly replied shaking his head slightly before letting his smirk rest on his face again. Deciding not to press the issue at the moment Hikaru pushed the issue to the back of his mind before asking him again, “What would you like to do?”

“I’m good with anything. What do you usually do when people come over?” Kaoru asked. Hikaru stopped to think about it,  _ “What do we usually do?” _ he thought to himself, it wasn’t exactly everyday that he had people over.  _ “Come to think of it, when do I ever have anyone over?” _ his mouth set into a grim line as he continued to ponder over it, an action that obviously wasn’t lost on the other. “Do you have any game systems?” Kaoru suddenly spoke up.

    Hikaru looked at him slightly startled but nodded his head smiling with relief and proceeded to lead the two toned male down the hallway to a spacious living area. “What do you want to play?” he asked turning to reveal basically every game system there was along with a plethora of games to choose from. Hikaru tried to suppress his smirk as Kaoru whistled slightly before looking at each game in depth. After a few minutes a game was presented to him “Call of Duty Black Ops.” Hikaru had never played it before but shrugged regardless and set about setting it up before handing a controller to Kaoru. 

    The two males sat against one of the couches as they went about setting up “zombies mode” and proceeded to unleash hell upon the ghoulish corpses. “Son of a bitch,” Hikaru cursed as he went down for the umpteenth time that round. Next to him Kaoru chuckled before he maneuvered his character to come help the other, unfortunately he didn’t see the zombies behind him as he helped Hikaru’s downed character up. “Well that could have gone better,” Kaoru smirked at him as the game laughed maniacally at them until Hikaru shut it off with a snort. “No kidding, what do you want to do next?”

“Can we try that dance one I saw?” Kaoru asked eyeing the game devilishly. “ _ Strange,” _ Hikaru thought to himself, “ _ Can Kaoru dance?” _

    With the intense need to find out Hikaru didn’t hesitate to put the game in and make sure the sensor could seem them alright before starting it up. “You’re going first,” Kaoru grinned at him as he proceeded to sit back down on the couch keeping his smirk up at Hikaru’s flabbergasted face.  _ “Well that certainly wasn’t what I had in mind.” _ he sighed before showing his hands up in surrender before reading himself for the first level. 

    To say that Hikaru couldn’t dance was an understatement. From an outsider's view it probably looked like he was trying to avoid being shot while simultaneously flopping around like a fish out of water trying to waltz. By the time the round was over, Hikaru was bright red and Kaoru was trying and failing to conceal his laughter. “Hikaru, I’m sorry, but what the hell was that?” Kaoru joked laughing to himself the entire time. This caused the poor male to blush profusely looking away, “Dancing is hard,” he mumbled, “don’t see why people think it’s so fun anyways.” he concluded with a huff. 

“Alright, move over.” Kaoru huffed getting off the couch and lightly pushing the other out of the way to go sit down himself. Hikaru had to admit he was interested to see if Kaoru was any better. 

   A few moments later Hikaru had his answer. While Hikaru couldn’t dance if his life depended on it, Kaoru danced with grace he never knew could exist. Song after song Kaoru could switch through dance moves like popping to a delicate waltz with ease. Before either could realize it Kaoru had ended up dancing for almost a hour as sweat caused his hair to stick to his head. With the last song ending Kaoru collapsed onto the couch with a loud groan next to Hikaru. “Kaoru,” he breathed staring at the panting male next to him, “that was incredible. When and where did you learn to dance like that?” 

“Forever really, I started dancing more back in Washington though.” Kaoru told him through labored breaths closing his eyes in a grimace. 

“I wish I could dance like that.” Hikaru mused lowely. 

“Maybe I could teach you.” Kaoru smirked before shifting and letting out a harsh breath which turned into a loud moan.

“Shit Kaoru!”

* * *

 

Please continue to read and enjoy!

I love reading everyone's comments,

Thanks all you lovelies!


	27. Worth It

    Kaoru felt like every breath was trying to kill him.  _ “Definitely not a good idea,” _ he winced. His could feel his injuries again with a new found vengeance, with every shift in movement now that his adrenaline was leaving him. “When and where did you learn to dance like that?” he heard Hikaru ask next to him. “Forever really,” he replied, “I started dancing more back in Washington though.” he finished trying to control his labored breath as he shut his eyes to suppress a groan. “I wish I could dance like that,” he barely heard the other male say. “Maybe I could teach you.” he smiled actually enjoying the thought of teaching the other one and being close to him.

   Wanting to shift into a more comfortable position he attempted to push himself up only to breath in sharply before letting it out slowly which turned into a loud groan.  _ “Shit that’s not good.” _ he thought internally as Hikaru called out his name in a panic. “It’s okay. Just, just give me a minute.” he groaned again trying to stop his body from tearing itself apart. “This is not okay!” Hikaru practically shouted at him, “we need to get you to the doctor.” He concluded before standing up.

    “No!” Kaoru shouted grabbing the others wrist as he got up from the couch causing the other to accidentally pull him from the couch with his momentum. “Dammit,” he cursed as he landed on the floor gasping out weakly. “Hikaru, let go! I need to get you to the doctor.” the ginger male persisted trying to pull his wrist free without hurting the other male in the process. “No,” Kaoru repeated again, “no doctors. Please?” he all but begged setting his head on the floor as he continued to pant.

“Why?”

“Don’t want him to show up.” Kaoru replied. 

    Instantly he felt Hikaru stop pulling before heard a heavy sigh. “Well I got to help you somehow.” he protested. 

“Don’t care.” Kaoru argued stubbornly, “don’t want him to show up. Doctors will call him.” 

“Kaoru pl-”

“No, please Hikaru. Just please… no.” Kaoru sighed sadly closing his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly tired as his eyes stayed shut and let little comments slide past his lips to keep the other male from panicking. He heard the defeat in the others sigh as he cracked his eyes open to look at him. “Fine I won’t take you to the doctors.”

“They can’t come here either.” he interjected.

“Why?”

“He’ll know.” was all Kaoru offered.  _ “The less he knows the easier it will be. The safer you’ll be.” _ he thought to himself feeling the overwhelming sense of fear of something possibly happening to Hikaru because of him. “Alright,” he heard the other conceded.

“Thank you.” he whispered tiredly as he let his eyes slide close again.

 

 

    Kaoru wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but as he started to wake up he heard voices around him and began feared that Hikaru had lied to him and gotten doctors.  _ “Dammit, _ ” he cursed as the crushing sense of betrayal settled over him and he felt the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t control his emotions as a strangled sob broke out of his throat. “Kaoru!” he heard Hikaru next to him as he felt his hand be grasped by the other male and a slight shift in whatever he was currently laid on. “Hikaru, be careful.” he suddenly heard Haruhi say next to him.  _ “Why would Haruhi be here?” _ he couldn’t help himself and opened his eyes.

    Kaoru was surprised to find himself not in the hospital but rather a bedroom. The second surprise came when he saw not only Hikaru and Haruhi watching over him with worried expressions but all the other members of the host club as well.  _ “Why are they all here?” _ he thought as he tried to sit himself up. “I would advise against that for the time being.” Kyoya suddenly spoke up. 

“Why?” he asked his voice gravely and thick. Haruhi held a cup of water to his lips as he took a gulp gratefully. “Well being the idiot you seem to be.” Kyoya replied warning a snort from Kaoru, “Most people generally wouldn’t dance with broken ribs.” 

“My ribs… how do you know?” 

“My family is known for their medical and security capabilities as I told you. What makes you think that I would not be just as capable?” the other smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “You mean you fixed them?”

“I would hardly call them fixed. The breaks weren’t that bad from what I could tell. I simple set them and bandaged them. Now if you don’t act like an idiot and try dancing again they should heal in a few weeks.”

    Kaoru was honestly at a loss as he thanked Kyoya as he turned to look at the rest of the group that had gathered around. “Alright, I won’t dance or anything like that but one thing I want to know is why is everyone here?” he asked down right confused by their presence Kyoya he could understand as well as he could understand Haruhi’s presence but the others…”I was with Tamaki when Hikaru called.” Kyoya explained with an exasperated sigh, “and being the man he is he figured everyone in the club needed to know.”

“Oh, Kaoru I’m so glad you’re going to be okay,” Tamaki proclaimed as he came into view with tears in his eyes. “Uh, thanks.” Kaoru replied completely at a loss of what he should do. “When you’re well enough we shall throw a party to celebrate.” he proclaimed doing a complete 180 in personality. “Honey you’ll be in charge of snacks. Mori don’t let him eat all the cake. Kyoya we’re going to need decorations…” on and on Tamaki went. 

_     “He really is a big idiot,” _ Kaoru thought to himself as he felt his eyelids growing heavy once again. Despite it all he couldn’t help that maybe it was worth it to know he was cared about. He was further reassured as he started to close his eyes and he felt the warmth still intertwined in his own hand.  _ “Yeah, definitely worth it.” _ he thought with a happy smile as he squeezed the hand in his own as he fell asleep once more.

* * *

 

This was such a fun chapter to write, my heart though.

Continue to read and enjoy!

Thanks all you lovelies!


End file.
